


Ficlets

by SlySlyth



Category: Carmilla - Fandom, Frozen - Fandom, Orange is the New Black, The 100, Wynonna Earp (TV), Xena - Fandom, Xena: Warrior Princess, hayley kiyoko - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlets, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Love, One Shot, TW: Incest, Tumblr Prompts, dont judge me, kid friendly tho, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 21,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySlyth/pseuds/SlySlyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts I receive.</p><p>The chapter names are what ship the chapter is. The prompt is in the summary.</p><p>Any prompt junk you wanna see....rowantheriddler.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go on a date (maybe they're married or long term dating) and they see a homeless kid and they take him in?

“Lexa, come on, the park is this way.” Clarke tugged at her wife's hand. It was date day or adventure day, depending on who you were talking to. 

“I know how to get to the park Clarke.” Lexa rolled her eyes, a mischievous look painted the green of her eyes. 

“Good, then speed up. Think of all the pokemon we’re missing out on!” Clarke sounded very exasperated. A Pokemon go adventure date hadn’t necessarily been what Lexa had in mind when she had suggested going out to the park after their lunch but whatever it took to keep her Clare happy was good enough for her. Lexa smiled at Clarke and tugged her hand, causing Clarke to stop and turn. The momentary pause was all Lexa needed to pull Clarke to her and into her arms, giving her a very deep but quick kiss. Clarke melted against Lexa and smiled against her lips. They had only been married for 3 years but everyday felt like it was the moment when she had fallen in love all over again. 

“Excuse me.” The pair heard a small voice from below them. Lexa broke the kiss and took Clarkes hand again, looking down. A small child, he looked about 6, was wearing clothes that were two sizes too small. He had dirt smudged across his face and his hair looked like it had never even seen a shower head. Lexa bent down, letting go of Clarke’s hand. 

“How can we help you, young sir?” Lexa locked eyes with the small boy. His eyes were as blue as Clarkes were and the thought made Lexa smile to herself. The boy smiled at her and stuck his hand out. 

“My name is Aden. I wondered if we could strike a deal of some sort.” He looked between the two woman, his confidence making Clarke giggle slightly. Lexa took his hand and shook it. 

“Strong grip there Aden, you must a powerful young man. What sort of deal? I’m Lexa and this is my wife Clarke.” She nodded up towards Clarke. Aden brought his hand back to his side and turned his head to the side in thought.

“I’ll tie your shoe for you if you buy me a snack from the vender.” He suggested. Normally the adults went the other way when he said excuse me. Clarke bent down, getting even with him. 

“Where’s your mom Aden? Shouldn’t she be able to buy you a snack?” It was innocent question, Clarke was truly curious as to who would leave a child outside the park on a cold fall day. 

“It’s just me.” Aden looked at the ground. It had just been him for a few years. The men in blue had taken his mom away and she’d yelled at him to run and so he had done just that. 

“I have a proposition for you Aden.” Lexa lifted his chin, locking their eyes. “You come to our house shower, let us get you some clothes, eat, and then you tie all my shoes.” Lexa and Clarke watched as his eyes light up. 

“Honest?” He looked between them with wide eyes. 

“Honest.” Clarke nodded at him. Lexa held out her hand and he took it. 

//

Aden was just finishing buttoning up his shirt. Today was his first day of high school and his mom's had been all over him to make sure to write down the bus number and his schedule. 

“Aden sweetie, don’t forget your lunch, it’s in the fridge! I’ve gotta go to work now, I’ll see you when I get home! Love you!” Clarke called up the stairs. He heard a brief kiss and stuck his tongue out. All of these years and his moms were still so in love that it was sickeningly sweet. 

“Love you too!” He called out. He reached beside his desk and grabbed his backpack, heading out of his room and down the stairs. 

“There he is.” Lexa smiled at him from her seat at the kitchen table. “Just be yourself Aden. You got this.” Aden nodded at her, kissing her on the cheek as he passed by.

“Yeah, Ma. I know. Need me to tie your shoes before I go?” The knowing glance between the pair brought tears to Lexa’s eyes. 

“No, that’s alright. Go ahead and get your lunch or you’ll be late for the bus.” Lexa smiled to herself as he headed to the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts you wanna see? Hit me up at rowantheriddler.tumblr.com


	2. Elsanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna drinks too much wine at the coronation party, instead of asking 'why are you shutting me out?' She asks Elsa out in front of Hans and the ambassadors.

Anna was super excited. Today was the day of the coronation. Today was the day she’d get to see her sister for the first time in years. She squealed at the thought and slipped behind the small partition in the corner of her room to slip out of her nightgown and into the beautiful dress her servants had laid out for her. She caught her mind wandering toward what dress the servants had laid out for Elsa and whether or not the party of the ceremony would go smoothly. 

//

She had sat through the ceremony bouncing on her hands. When Elsa had come through the doors, she hadn’t expected to feel the blush creep up into her cheeks or feel the butterflies in her stomach. She watched as Elsa slipped off her gloves and took the sceptre and ball. She listened as Elsa said the words that had been repeated by queens and kings before their time and couldn’t help the pride that showed in her eyes as she momentarily locked eyes with the new queen. 

//

“Hi.” Elsa’s calm voice carried across the small distance them. They had just been introduced to those in the party room and Anna took a slight step to the side. 

“Hi, me?” Anna was hesitant to believe that Elsa would go out of her way to talk to her when she could have just been silent the whole time. The only conversation they’d had since Elsa had been locked away was her relentless asking of ‘Do you wanna build a snowman?’.

“You look beautiful.” Elsa looked at her sister with admiration. Anna felt the blush rushing back to her cheeks and smiled at her sister. 

“Thank you! You look beautifuller...well not fuller..but beautiful..you look beautiful too.” Anna had word vomited all over the place. Her sister had flustered her and she couldn’t take it, looking at the floor. 

//

Anna was four glasses of wine into the evening. She had been asked numerously by a gentleman named Hans to dance but wasn’t willing to indulge him. He just didn’t appeal to her but she couldn’t quite put her finger on why. 

Anna downed the rest of what was in her cup and headed back over to her sister. 

“This is nice.” She smiled eagerly at Elsa. Maybe she could convince her to let them remain friends. “I wish it could be like this all the time.” 

“So do I.” Elsa responded, the sadness and hurt suddenly settling on her eyes. Anna frowned, that wasn’t the response she had wanted. 

“Then why can’t it?” Elsa had turned away from Anna, putting her back to her. It was infuriating. They were just starting to get to know each other again. 

“You don’t understand!” The hurt that was in Elsa’s voice was too much to bear for Anna. 

“Why don’t you just date me?!” She practically screamed at Elsa. Everyone in the party turned towards the pair, making sure they had heard correctly. “Help me to understand.” She pleaded. 

“Not yet.” Was all Elsa replied as she exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts you wanna see? Hit me up at rowantheriddler.tumblr.com


	3. Flaritza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flaca gets all protective over her friend and doesn't let anyone take advantage of the fact she's sick and takes care of her and babies and cuddles her?

Maritza laid in bed as Juliana jumped into her and Flaca’s bed. She hadn’t been feeling well but she wasn’t going to let it keep her from doing her job as a mother. 

“Mami said to tell you to stay in bed. She’s bringing breakfast.” Juliana wiggled under the covers, her small hand reaching out and touching Maritza’s cheek. 

“Alright Mija. We’ll stay here and wait for her.” Martiza whispered. Her throat really hurt and she wondered when Flaca had gotten out of bed without her noticing. The cold air from the house hit her throat with a vengeance and she was sent into a coughing fit. 

“Mija, get out of the bed and go eat. You’re food is on the table.” A very calm Flaca appeared in the doorway carrying a tray that had toast, tea, and honey on it. “I’ll be back to eat with you after I get your Mami situated, alright?” 

“Alright.” The little girl huffed a little as she exited the room, sending a worrying glance toward Maritza. 

“Sit up Maritza. You need to eat and drink this while I find the medicine.” Flaca hovered by the edge of the bed waiting so she could place the tray down. “Did you call work to tell them you’re sick?” Flaca looked down at Maritza as Maritza was adjusting the pillows behind her so she could sit up comfortably in the bed. 

“No. I was going to go in...” Maritza found her throat scratchy and started to cough. Flaca’s gaze softened as she headed into their bathroom, the tray having been set in Maritza’s lap. “...anyway.”

“And get everyone sick? I’ll call for you, cariño.” Flaca moved some of the stuff around in their medicine cabinet. She grabbed the bottle she was looking for and the thermomater. “Stop being stubborn, take the medicine, eat, and sleep. I got mija today, okay?” Flaca looked at her girlfriend, waiting for an argument. When none came she huffed, kissed Maritza’s forehead, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

//

It was about 9pm when she finally made it back into the bedroom for the night. Maritza was laying on her side. Flaca had come in numerous times throughout the day to check on her and make sure she was drinking water and taking her medicine when she was supposed to be. Flaca sighed as she put on her basketball shorts and slipped under the covers. Maritza hummed and rolled over closing the gap between them and rested her head on Flacas chest. 

“Feeling better?” Flaca whispered against the top of Maritza’s head. 

“Now that you’re here.” Maritza replied, squeezing Flaca lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts you wanna see? Hit me up at rowantheriddler.tumblr.com


	4. Elsanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Elsa meet at a convention (wtv you want: star wars, MLP, steven...or anything elese, eeeeverything is ok!). Elsa is not so obsessed with the show, but a friend of her IS, and so she goes. Then she found nerdy clumsy adorable Anna. :)

“Do I have to go?” Elsa was sitting on the couch, her best friend was pacing in front of her, a look of pure fury in her eyes at Elsa resisting her every attempt to get her to go to Clexacon. “I don’t even watch the 100.” 

“Good. It’s trash. I’m trash and you obviously hate me for not coming with me. Look, I’ll even buy your ticket. Literally all you have to do is go with me and listen to me squeal.” Her blonde haired friend stopped in front of her, arms crossed, and lips in a pout. 

“Ughhhhhhhh fine. But I’m driving!” Elsa points accusingly at her friend. The last time her friend drove them to an important event they had almost gotten into 3 separate accidents. 

“Deal.” Her friends posture relaxed as she started to plan what panels the pair would be seeing. 

//

“I didn’t realize you were going to be cosplaying, Polly.” Elsa sighed. They had left the house early in the morning to get to the Con on time. Her best friend Polly only lived about 30 minutes from where Clexacon was being held. 

“Clarke is life.” Is all Polly replied as she slipped on the leather jacket that almost perfectly resembled the one from the show.  
Elsa rolled her eyes as they got out of the car. Polly had even dirtied her hair up to make it look like Clarke’s from the show. 

“I feel under dressed now.” Elsa looked down at her outfit; a band t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and blue flats.

“You’re fine. Come on!” Polly lead them toward the entrance to the arena where they would pick up their tickets. 

//

“Can I get a picture?” A woman slightly smaller than Elsa had stopped Polly about 30 minutes into their walk around the artists alley. Polly nodded and smiled at the woman. Elsa felt herself blush. The young woman had gorgeous dirty blonde hair and was sporting a ‘LGBT Fans Deserve Better T-Shirt’. Elsa blushed as she read the shirt, maybe she had a chance at asking this woman out. 

The woman turned and went to leave after Elsa snapped the picture and had suddenly tripped, heading straight for the floor. Elsa lept forward in enough time to cling the woman to herself and keep her from doing a faceplant on the floor.

“Hey.” Elsa breathed out. They locked eyes and the shorter woman in her arms blushed slightly. 

“Hey, me?” The woman looked around while being held captive by Elsa’s eyes. 

“I’m Elsa. You okay?” Elsa realised she had been holding onto the woman for too long and finally let her go, the weight of the emptiness of where the woman had been in her arms haunting her for a moment. 

“I’m okay. I’m Anna.” Anna stuck her arm out, hand extended. Elsa giggled at her and shook her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompt suggestions? Hit me up at rowantheriddler.tumblr.com


	5. Elsanna / Hollstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could possibly write an Elsanna/Carmilla au where Elsa is Carm and Anna is Laura and it's the scene where Laura is being used as vampire bait?

Anna turned on her webcam, the green shirt she was wearing hung loosely from her shoulders, her hair tied in a loose ponytail and laid down her shoulder. 

“Well, here I am...vampire bait.” She pointed to herself. “So, the plan is to hit the luau and then come back to the room and text Danny whenever I get Elsa to herself.” She paused placing her hands on top of each other on the desk. “Hopefully I don’t end up food in the process. Fingers crossed on that last part.” Anna crossed her fingers for the webcam, looking very nervous. 

The door opened and in came Elsa, leather pants, blue strapless corset, loose hair, two flute glasses, and a bottle of champagne. Elsa closed the door behind her. 

“Don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice.” Her voice was hoarse, teasing Anna slightly. Elsa started to cross the floor, putting one foot determinedly in front of the other. 

“I’m not the one in the corset...because wow.” Anna turned in her office chair as Elsa headed for the corner of her bed. “Also, what is happening there?” She made a circle with her fingers, motioning toward the glasses and the champagne. 

“Well, the more I thought about a bonfire with those lackwits the more less interested I was.” Elsa moved the flute glasses so that she could hold them both with one hand and pour the champagne into them with her other hand. “A party should be a shimmering moment of possibility.” She poured the champagne into one glass. “Not a collection of brutes dancing around a burning piece of driftwood.” She rolled her eyes as she poured the second glass. “So, I brought the party here.” She handed one flute glass to Anna. 

“The party meaning, dancing in the hallway and ludicrously expensive champagne.” She turned toward the bottle reading the label. Elsa had already taken a few sips of her own by the time that Anna had turned toward the bottle. “Where did you even find that?” Anna turned toward Elsa again with big eyes. 

“I have my methods.” Elsa locked eyes with Anna, shaking a little under her gaze. “They served champagne at the first party I ever attended.” A small smirk played at Elsa’s lips. 

“You say that like it was a hundred years ago.” Anna tipped her head to the side, setting the glass on the desk. The tension in the room was thick as Anna thought about her safety and Elsa thought about...well, other pressing matters. Elsa chuckled a little at Anna and looked down into her drink.

“It feels like more than that.” The sadness in her voice couldn’t be denied. “Like something seen under water.” She held her glass up, looking through the champagne. “From a great distance. God, I’m a nostalgic idiot tonight.” Elsa shook her head, looking over towards the door, setting her glass by her hip. Elsa looked over at Anna. Her protective charm wasn’t on. She felt the panic rise at the back of her throat. 

“You’re charm isn’t on.” She pointed out, the fear and worry painting her expression. Anna looked at her wrist. 

“Oh, yes, it didn’t go with my outfit.” She grimaced slightly at the horrible lie but hoped Elsa would believe her anyway. 

“Well, you shouldn’t have taken it off. It’s not going to work if you aren’t wearing it.” Elsa sat her glass on the desk, looking around the room panicked as she stood up. 

“Oh well, I’ll be sure to put it back on first thing.” Anna chuckled nervously, looking at the ground farthest away from Elsa. 

“If you didn’t like it, you could’ve just said something.” Elsa’s voice took a harsh turn. 

“No, I totally liked it, it was really nice of you to think of me.” Anna reached across the desk and grabbed her flip phone. She opened it up and text Danny. ‘You can come save me now.’, her text read. 

“What are you doing?” Elsa looked hurt, she thought Anna had wanted to spend some alone time with her. 

“Just texting the Danny and the girls, seeing if they wanna hang ah-” Elsa took her phone out of her hand, throwing on the bed beside her in momentary hurt and anger. “-hey.” 

“Maybe I don’t feel like sharing you right now.” A pout formed on Elsa’s lips as her gaze went from Anna’s blue eyes to her lips. It seemed like an eternity but before she knew it, the door was open and Danny stalked in, a baseball bat in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompt suggestions? Hit me up at rowantheriddler.tumblr.com


	6. WayHaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught prompt: Hogwarts AU, set during Goblet of Fire/Triwizard tournament. Nicole asks Waverly to the Yule Ball. Oneshot!

Nicole paced back in forth in the grand hall. They were supposed to meet here before their date at the quidditch pitch. Nicole had made sure the pitch was going to be empty of her fellow players for the day so that Nicole could keep her promise of teaching Waverly how to ride a broom without falling over in the first couple seconds she’s on it. 

Nicole giggled to herself at the image of the young ravenclaw sliding off the broom and hitting the ground below her. Her girlfriend was the absolute cutest and she often found herself staring at her to remind herself that they were, indeed, dating. Waverly had dated this awful gryffindor boy named ‘Champ’ who seemed to think that a relationship isn’t a partnership. He had treated Waverly like a prize instead of a partner and it had taken all of her effort not to tackle him to the floor while they were dating. 

Nicole felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned around. She looked down into the chestnut brown eyes of her girlfriend and smiled softly at her. 

“You ready to go?” Nicole grabbed her hand. 

“Yes. Bag, wand, books, and snacks.” Waverly grinned at her. She always had to go through these mental lists to make sure she never forgot anything and Nicole found it to be the cutest thing in the world. Nicole kissed her on the cheek and calmly walked them to the quidditch pitch.  
“Flying?” Waverly’s eyebrow was up in mock surprise as they entered the hufflepuff changing room. It was the base of the yellow colored tower in the pitch itself. Nicole looked at the rack of broomsticks and then at Waverly and then back at the stack of broomsticks. 

“This one,” She mumbled to herself. She grabbed the broomstick that they reserved for only the best players of the team. It had a temper but if treated right, would never intentionally go to fast. Nicole grabbed her broom off of the rack. 

“My chest is over there if you want to store your bag in it.” She nodded towards the chest that the black letters of her last name scrawled on it. Waverly nodded and put the bag and books she had into it, stopping to briefly take in the uniform and the pads that were stacked neatly inside the trunk. Not to mention the bertie botts every flavor beans packs that seemed to line it. 

“You really should eat something healthier before a match. Do you want me to get you some fruit instead?” Waverly grabbed the broom that was held out for her and they headed up the stairs, through the doors and onto the pitch. There were a few gryffindor players practicing but other than that the field seemed to be pretty bare.

“No, it’s tradition. My brothers always ate a pack before a game. Although they always seemed to not be at their best during the matches.” She paused, turning her head slightly in thought. “You can go ahead and get me some fruit Wav.” She smiled, turning back to the small brunette, who gave her a full smile in return. 

“Okay, put the broom between your legs.” She did as she instructed Waverly to do and watched Waverly do the same, the determination in her girlfriend was certainly something that always left her in awe. “Now, just let the broom guide you up. Alot of witches think that it’s you who's supposed to control the broom, but really the broom controls your movements and all you do is guide it.” She explained. Nicole felt her broom lift and had it stop a few feet above Waverly. Waverly sighed in frustration as the broom wouldn’t go up. 

“It’s okay to talk to it Wav. The broom isn’t going to bite.” She smiled encouragingly. Waverly sighed, calming her mind and closing her eyes.. 

“Come on broomy. We both want to go up, so why don’t you let us? I know I’m to your normal rider but I just want to learn. Help me broomy? Please?” Waverly opened her eyes and found that she was level with Nicole. 

“I did it!” She smiled and fist pumped the air. Nicole nodded at her and smiled, flying closer to her. 

“Waverly, while we’re alone I wanted to ask you something.” Waverly’s older sister always ended up to interrupt them. Nicole had been trying to ask Waverly to the Yule Ball for weeks now. Once she found out that the triwizard tournament was happening, she had been told herself that she had to ask Waverly. Just because they were dating didn’t mean she could assume the answer would be a yes.Waverly turned her head, hands gripping the broom in a death grip. 

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Waverly’s eyes filled with concern. She had noticed her taller girlfriend had been trying to get her alone for a few weeks and had decided to just wait it out. Nicole would always tell her when she was ready.

“Will you go to the Yule ball with me? I know you don’t really want your sister to know about us yet and that’s okay. I just thought it would be nice to ask, you know? Just because-”

“Yes.” Waverly interrupted her word vomit. “I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you. Wynonna will learn to deal with it.” She shrugged, her head turned to the side. A small smirk played at her lips. Nicole nodded to herself, allowing the happiness to fill her. 

“Now help me get down please.” Waverly frowned and went to look down at the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompt suggestions? Hit me up at rowantheriddler.tumblr.com


	7. Hollstein / Elsanna / Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla, lexa and Elsa know each other from high school. So they all meet at a party and introduce their girlfriends to one another (Laura, Clarke and Anna respectively) and the broody ones are sitting catching up and brooding while their girlfriends dance and have fun. At the end they all get dragged to the dance floor for a waltz and kiss like the fools in love that they are :3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @cherrychapstick for the prompt! I hope you like it! Feel free to send me more. XOXO

Lexa rolled her shoulders. She had decided on a suit instead of a formal dress. It was only her classes 10 year reunion but somehow the thought of meeting with the rest of three amigos made her feel nervous. Clarke grabbed her hand and kissed her shoulder, leading her towards the venue. 

The room was big, she had gone to a big high school though. Her graduating class had been in the 400s from what she could remember. 

“Lexa!” She heard a familiar voice and smiled to herself. 

“Carmy!” She turned toward the brunette who showed up in leather pants and a black corset, a smaller brunette woman attached to her hip.

“I told you not to call me that.” Carmy rolled her eyes. Lexa turned to Clarke. 

“Clarke, Carmilla.” She gestured between them. “Carmilla, Clarke.” 

“Oh, so this is the blonde that managed to replace dear old Costia.” She gave Clarke a once over, a smirk settling on her face. 

“Laura, Lexa.” She nodded between the pair. Laura smiled at her. She had chosen to wear skinny jeans and a white billowy shirt for the evening. 

“Don’t give me that Carmy, I could say the same thing to you about El.” She rolled her eyes. Carmilla gave her a dangerous look.

“We don’t talk about that.” Her voice sounded threatening. Lexa shrugged knowing her friends would never harm her on purpose. 

“Girls, you started without me?!” The four woman turned, their eyes spotting a blonde with a braid that rested on her shoulder. Her blue dress shimmered in the light. 

“Elsa? Is that you? You really changed up the style! Love it!” Carmilla squealed at her, gathering her friend up in a hug. 

“Everyone this is Anna.” The woman looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed. 

“We don’t bite Anna, don’t worry.” Lexa smiled at the woman with auburn hair, her green and yellow dress matching Elsa’s in term of style. Anna looked up at hearing her name and smiled at Lexa. 

“Let’s go sit and catch up.” Lexa looked around for a table as Elsa started to lead the group toward an empty one. It seemed very conveniently placed by the food. Lexa rolled her eyes, classic Elsa. 

“So how did you meet Laura?” Elsa started the conversation. She always did seem to be the leader of three of them, being more of an extrovert than the others. 

“College. Mother sort of forced me to be her roommate.” Carmilla smiled slightly. 

“We absolutely hated each other at first but it’s hard to resist this romantic.” Laura chimed in, earning a slight glare from Carmilla for the compliment and a smile from Elsa and Lexa. 

“What about you Elsa, how did you meet Anna?” Carmilla shot back. 

“I was doing a project up North. We had met at the airport and ended up sitting together on the plane.” Elsa’s eyes filled with love at the memory as she felt a kiss to her cheek. A small blush crept up her face. 

“And you Lexa?” Elsa’s eyebrows went up. Lexa hadn’t been the most romantically adventurous of the three of them. 

“We met at a party and made out and all Clarke had to remember the evening by was a selfie of the two of us. She put it on twitter wanting to find me and eventually Anya got a hold of it, sending it to me.” She shrugged. Clarke rolled her eyes at the memory of her search. She was honestly a little surprised Lexa’s high schools friends didn’t know about it. There were internet sensations now, after all. 

“We don’t social media.” Carmilla told Clarke, seeming to read her mind. 

“Oh. That explains it.” Clarke chuckled slightly. The DJ had been playing old music from when they were in high school but it wasn’t until the cha cha slide came on did they want to go out and dance. 

The evening was full of reminiscing about the time Lexa pranked the freshman English teacher and the time Elsa ripped her shorts open in PE. The last dance of the evening was a slow dance and all three couples seemed to be on a high from the night, cuddling into their partners and just relishing in all of the love of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompt suggestions? Hit my up at rowantheriddler.tumblr.com


	8. Hollstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about flirty shameless Laura and shy blushing carmilla?  
> Carmilla is getting out of the shower at the gym, she thinks she's alone in the dressing room and suddenly a wild sweaty Laura appears and carmilla gets red as a tomato when Laura starts to undress. Flirting and teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @cherrychapstick for the prompt! It was fun to write lol. I hope you like it!

Carmilla rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. That boxing workout always kicked her ass and she always found herself in the shower at the gym afterwards. Gotta smell good for the ladies, right? She finger gunned toward the closest mirror as she headed back to the locker that held her things.

“Watch where you aim those things.” Carmilla jumped slightly looking at the pocket of lockers that sat across from hers. The smaller brunette that sat there winked at her as she started to take her shoes off. Carmilla automatically turned around assuming that she would be getting undressed.

“You don’t have to be afraid, cutie. I’m not gonna bite if you take a peek.” The woman’s voice teased and Carmilla felt the blush creep. She grabbed her undies, slipping them on under the towel.

“You a boy briefs kinda woman? I like thongs but I also don’t like underwear lines under my yoga pants.” Carmilla had yet to respond to this insistent woman but she found herself rolling her eyes. 

“Thongs are uncomfotable.” Was all Carmilla replied and she instantly regretted it. 

“They’re even more comfortable on my bedroom floor.” Carmilla looked at the woman and blushed a darker shade of red. The woman was standing in her bra and undies. The black lace of the bra making a cute pattern against the woman's skin and the undies lace design making Carmillas head hurt. The woman winked again, sending Carmilla turning back around. 

“What’s your name? I feel like I’ve seen you here before.” Carmilla asked. She didn’t dare turn around for fear she’d see something else she wasn’t supposed too. 

“Laura. I come everyday. You do the boxing workout. Takes all my effort not to get a bloody nose, you know. Something about seeing an attractive woman in a fighting stance.” Laura tsked. 

“That’s a cute name. It suits you.” Carmilla dropped her towel, having fastened her bra on, and slipped some black cut off short shorts on. 

“If you like my name you should hear my digits.” Carmilla could hear the wink from across the way and felt her eyes go big. So she hadn’t been imagining it. Laura was actually really into her. She turned around to grab her towel from the floor and was frozen. Laura was almost completely nude, save for her undies. Carmilla went to speak but her mouth wouldn’t move. 

“What is it dear? Never seen a bare chested woman before?” Laura paused what she was doing and fully turned to Carmilla, a smirk forming on her mouth. Carmilla turned back around facing her locker, her mind blank. The only thing she could think of was Laura. 

She heard some shuffling and turned back around. For all the effort Laura had taken to get undressed, she sure had dressed fairly quickly. Her pink sports bra and matching yoga pants suited her curves and Carmilla found herself staring. 

Laura held out a piece of paper and when Carmilla didn’t take it, she stuffed it into Carmilla bra and winked.

“Feel free to give me a call sweetheart.” Carmilla watched her bounce out of the locker room.


	9. WayHaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught Spy/Assassin AU. Maybe like Jason Bourne but partners? Or one of them is the handler and the other is the spy? I just imagine Nicole ass-kicking after knocking Champ down with one punch.

Nicole had been hold up in this shiity motel for over week studying the building she would be infiltrating. Her boss, who she nicknamed the ‘the dude’, had sent her on this mission. She had been looking forward to a break after her last one and had groaned at him when he called her and told her where to find her folder at. At least this mission was in the states. The dude believed that a senator was handing out classified information to a radical terrorist group overseas and wanted her to find documents to prove that he was right. She looked at the clear plastic piece that connected her with her desk help. She put clicked it on and put it in her ear. 

“Hey, Agent Haught stuff! Nice to be working with you again.” The familiar voice filled her ear and Nicole found herself smiling and slightly blushing. 

“Hey Wav. You know the drill.” She breathed out. She opened a small black box and proceeded to put the visual contacts in her eyes. It would allow the desk help to see what she was seeing. 

“Get the documents and get out. Same as always. Let’s get you in and out Agent Flamin Haught Cheetos.” The chipper voice said in her ear. “I saw that eye roll. You in disguise?” 

“Yeah. Sandra Lee Tobias. I feel like they do those random generators online to come up with these disguises. You’ll need to have the power for the building cut off, let them call the electrician, and I’ll show up 2 hours later.” She explained. 

“2 hours?” 

“I need to get lunch and electricians are never on time. Once I get in and start to go up the building-”

“Keep the lights off till you go to leave. Got it. Calling it in now.” Haught turned toward her ‘toolbox’. She had wire for suffocating, hand wipes that were chloroform, wire cutters that doubled as a small knife, a hammer, and a wrench. She frowned at the hammer and wrench. 

“No gun.” She murmured. 

“Yeah, the point is for you to not get caught.” She rolled her eyes at the sass from her ear piece.

“Off the record but, when you get home, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking take out but I don’t know what you’ve been eating while you’ve been on missions.” She smiled to herself as she looked out the window of her motel and saw the building a block away without power. 

“Surprise me Wav. You know I love your cooking almost as much as I love you. If takeout is what you want, then get takeout.” She could hear the blush on Waverly’s face and smirked slightly. 

//

“Be careful, two guards coming from your right.” Waverly said into her ear. Nicole hunched down and waited. The first guard started to pass and she kicked him down, causing the guard behind him to stumble and trip as well. 

She hit the second guard under the nose, knocking him out instantly. The first guard started to stand up as she kicked him in between the legs. He fell to his knees, grabbing his groin. She punched him in the temple, watching him crumble to the floor.

“Did you really need to kick him there?” Nicole could hear the distaste in Waverly’s voice. 

“No but I like to get creative in fights. It gets my juices flowing.” She shrugs as she makes her way down the hall. 

“Stairs on the hall to your right. Once you get outside of his room, be careful, they have a laser system set up. Go into the bathroom on your left and grab the air freshener. It’ll help-”

“-me see the lasers. Got it Wav.” She filled her voice with as much admiration as she could muster. She had brought the toolbox but left it by the power box inside so they would think she had just stepped out for a moment.

She stepped into the bathroom, grabbing the air freshener off of the sink. She heard a groan coming from one of the stalls and froze. 

“Wav?” She whispered. 

“There’s two people in that stall. Just leave, they’ll never know and don’t get any ideas Nicole.” Waverly sounded as threatening and as serious as she could muster. The only sound heard from Nicole leaving was the slight creak of the door. She headed into the stairwell and went straight up to the top floor, climbing the stairs two at a time. 

She came to the top of the stairs. 

“Wait, there’s one right outside the door.” Haught sighed and kicked open the door, ramming it into the guard on the other side. The guard lost her balance and fell to the floor. Haught grabbed the hammer from the pouch in her electricians uniform and threw it at the head of the woman on the floor. It met it’s target and the woman wasn’t moving. Haught frowned and collected her hammer, checking the pulse of the woman to make sure she was still alive. She let out a shaky breath of relief and paused. She sprayed the air freshener and the red lines that lined the carpeted hall before sprang to life. 

Nicole heard Waverlys breath hitch as she weaved her way through them getting to the door of the office. Using the can, she pushed the handle of the door down, using her feet to gently tap the door open. 

She softly closed the door behind her, putting her fingers in her sleeves to keep from leaving any prints. She headed to the desk and looked at the computer. 

“Putting the USB in, get ready.” She took the USB drive from her pocket and slide it into place, watching Waverly connect to it and drag the flies and whatever else they needed onto the USB. She crouched by the desk waiting for the okay to take it out. 

“Done.” Waverly breathed out.  
“Headed back through the laser maze then.” Waverly sighed into her ear piece. 

//

She grabbed her tool box as an employee came in to check on her. 

“I think it might be the outside power box. Care to take me, ma’am.” She blinked at the employee that had come into the little room in the basement. The employee sighed and rubbed her forehead. 

“This way.” The employee lead her outside the building to a powerbox that had been hidden by a dumpster. She looked at it and pretended to know what she was looking at. 

“Wav, now.” She mumbled. Nicole started to fumble with some of the wires as the employee left. The lights came on 5 minutes later and Haught sighed. She grabbed her toolbox, and started to head 3 blocks south. 

“The car should be outside a pizza joint. Don’t be tempted Agent Haught buns. I know how you are when it comes to food.” The voice sassed in her ear. 

“I see the car now. I’ll see you tomorrow baby.” She tried to sound as sexy as she could as she turned the head piece off, handing the USB to the out stretched hand of the passenger in the car.


	10. WayHaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a fic about waverly and nicole having a big fight and breaking up, but then making up??

Nicole had been convinced by her coworker to come to this club for a quick hookup. Waverly and herself had been broken up for about 3 months now and she always found her mind slipping back to the night where Waverly had ended things. Where Waverly had said she was acting like Champ.

“Come on Nicole.” Her coworker/friend Sara snatched her hand and tugged her forward. Nicole had opted for blue short shorts and a salmon colored button up that had blue sailboats the same color as the shorts dotted across the fabric. 

The usher waved them inside and she was met by a big room. A dance pit was open in front of a stage and seats lined the wall, a rectangular bar sat in the middle of the room. 

“Fuck.” She muttered. The bartender was no other than the short brunette that used to tend to Shortys. She put her head down, not being able to hide behind Sara. 

“I’m here Nicole. I’ll go up and get us drinks. Nat said she’d be in the back right corner.” The mention of Nat’s name made Nicole flush. Nat was a friend of a friend and apparently she had the hots for a certain haught. Nicole ignored the bar and looked for the blonde that had supposedly saved them a table. 

//

Nicole was a few shots into the evening when she felt Nat’s hand on her thigh. She frowned inwardly, smiling to Nat on the outside. She could only think of one person who should ever be allowed to touch her thigh. 

_“You’re being childish Nicole! You know I’m going to help Wynonna regardless of what happened! Why can’t you just trust me not to do something foolish? I don’t need protected!” Nicole flinched at the tone in Waverly's voice._

_“You were possessed Waverly. I don’t know what you expect me to do! I can’t just let you go back out there! You could die!” Nicole stood up, rushing in front of Waverly, glaring down at her._

_“Yah know. I’d have expected this from Champ.” Waverly sounded utterly disappointed._

‘Champ’ echoed in her mind as she downed two more shots. 

“Easy there tiger.” Nat teased. 

“I’m going to the restroom.” Nicole said over the music. Her statement hadn’t been aimed at anyone in particular but she felt Nat remove her hand from her thigh as she stood up.  
She looked at Sara and Sara pointed to the left. Nicole nodded and headed in that direction. She felt the tears threaten and looked down. She couldn’t hear over the music and all of a sudden felt herself hit the floor with someone under her. 

She got up quickly and extended her hand out to whomever she had knocked down. The delicate hand that took it stood up, brown hair falling into place around her eyes. 

“Waverly.” Nicole whispered. Waverly shouldn’t have been able to hear it and yet she had. Waverly pulled and led them outside. 

“Let me get your friends. I think you’ve had too much Nicole.” Waverly tried to keep her emotions out of her voice but the crack when she said Nicole’s name gave her away. 

“Why...why didn’t you let me try to fix it Waverly?” Nicole’s voice sounded small as she looked anywhere but at Waverly, keeping Waverly from going inside. Waverly’s hand stalled on the doorknob and she turned back around to face Nicole. 

“I thought you were trying to force me into being someone I wasn’t. Wynonna helped me see. I just- I’ve lost haven’t I?” The weakness in her voice was finally too much. Nicole looked up and into Waverly’s eyes. All she saw was pain with a mix of love and a longing to be forgiven. “I was going to call. I...I wanted to come back Nicole.” Nicole watched as Waverly interlaced her fingers and looked down at them. 

“You still can.” The whisper was enough. Waverly crossed the space between and was instantly in Nicole’s arms. 

“I’m sorry.” The pair murmured to each other until finally Sara nudged the door open.

“Ooookay.” Sara went back inside, leaving the giggling couple to their own vices.


	11. Doctor Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> octavia ask raven and/or abby what kind of person they're looking for in a future relationship, then begin to see that they're describing each other. (ex: Raven is done with youngers boys, wants someone more mature. Or Abby wants someone very smart, who can teach her things, etc...). Hope this inspire you :) thanks!

Octavia sat at the bar in the Abby’s kitchen. She had been waiting forever for Clarke to finish getting ready so they could meet up with Lexa and Lincoln at this new club downtown. 

“Hey Abby?” Octavia watched Clarkes mom load the dishwasher in front of her. 

“Hm?” Was the only response she got.

“Have you thought about dating since Jake, yah know, was an insensitive ass?” They never really talked about it. Jake, Clarke’s father, had cheated on Abby and Abby divorced him the second she found out. 

“Yes, why? This is random Octavia.” Abby turned around, leaning her back against the counter. She eyed the younger woman sitting at the bar.

“What would want in a partner?” Octavia tapped a finger against the bar. Everyone had been curious but Clarke had told them all to just leave it be. Octavia found that her curiosity got the better of her and this is simply why she found she _had_ to ask Abby about it. 

Abby sighed and looked to her right, out the window. She watched the tree from her backyard swing in the wind. 

“I want someone reliable. Someone I can always count on. Someone who knows what’s it like to lose someone.” Abby’s mind turned to dark haired mechanic that often came over to bother her daughter during their breaks. They were getting ready to graduate college and the trio of friends had been almost inseparable on their breaks this year. “Someone who could show me how to take a toaster apart or show me how to change the oil in my car. Someone who would sit with me in bed and let me talk about my work for hours.” 

Octavia’s eyebrow went up. This sounded awfully familiar. Take a toaster apart? Raven had been trying to put one back together all month and had been getting almost no where with it. Raven had already shown Abby how to change the oil in her car. Two months ago. Abby had called her all flustered saying how her usual mechanic couldn’t fit her in so, Raven took the bus and showed her how to do it herself.

“Ready?” Clarke popped into the kitchen, her sparkly blue dress and stunning smile scanning the pair, trying to find why the tension had built up. 

“Yes.” Octavia smiled at Clarke, hopped off of the bar stool and quickly made her way out of the house and into the driver side of her Sonata. 

//

**2 Days Later**

“Raven when are you going to quit on that toaster?” Octavia frowned at her from her spot on the floor. The olympics were on and there was no way she was going to miss Sweden and the USA girls going ham on each other. 

“When it’s done O.” Raven messed with some wires and grab a screwdriver from beside herself on the couch, 

“Raven.” Octavia crossed her arms. 

“What?” Raven glanced up from her project. 

“When are you going to move on from Finn? It’s been over a year Raven.” Raven rolled her eyes. This again. 

“Do you really wanna do this O?” Raven narrowed her eyes.

“Fine. What do you want in your next partner then? Let me help you. It’s the least you could do after making me sit through Buffy reruns.” Octavia rolled her eyes and huffed. 

“Ughhhhh. But after this you can’t complain about that anymore, deal?” She pointed the screwdriver she was holding at Octavia. 

“Deal.” Octavia wiggled closer to her friend, resting her arms and her head on the couch beside Raven.

“I want someone who...doesn’t mind if I get grease everywhere. Someone who’ll stitch me up after I fuck up. I want someone who understand loss and understands how important trust is. I want someone who looks at me like I’m not in a brace, like I’m just a person and not a freak.” 

Octavia shifted and rolled her eyes. She knew exactly who Raven was talking about. Raven had gotten grease all over the curtains in Abby's home once and Abby hadn’t said anything, just took them to wash. Raven and everyone had played quidditch on Clarke's last birthday and somehow the ring had ended up hitting Raven so hard in the head that she had needed stitches. Luckily Clarkes mom was a surgeon and just kinda was always prepared for something like that to happen. 

“Just ask her out Rae.” Octavia huffed out, hearing the soccer game behind her. 

“What?” Raven barked out, stopping her fiddling with the toaster. 

“Clarkes mom. Just ask her out. Clarke can get over herself. Everyone deserves to be happy Rae. Even your stubborn ass.” Octavia sat back up off of the couch and turned back to the TV.


	12. Doctor Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue the last doctor mechanic prompt...please!!

Raven threw the toaster down on her bed and sighed. She needed to find a way to get ahold of Abby’s number. Or you know what, fuck it. I’ll just go to her house.

Raven grabbed the leather jacket off of her desk chair and headed to the front door.

“Headed somewhere?” Octavia peeked her head around the corner, stuffing popcorn into her mouth. 

“Yeah.” Raven grabbed her car keys out of the bucket by the door. “I’m asking her out O. Tell Clarke to call me next time you see her. I want her to know ASAP that I asked her Mom out.”

Octavia nodded, her mouth full of popcorn. She watched leather retreat out the door and shrugged, heading back to the TV. 

//

Abby looked at the clock on her oven and sighed. Only about 15 minutes left and her frozen food would be doone. Normally she would cook her own dinner but she was too exhausted from the recent surge in emergency surgeries. 

She briefly closed her eyes and opened them to the sound of a car door closing. She waited for a few minutes before peeking out the window in the hall the overlooked her driveway. A blue Hyundai Elantra was parked there, the driver out of view from the window. She smiled to herself knowing whose car that was. 

The doorbell rang and even though she was expecting it, it still caused her to jump. She quickly headed to the front door and opened it. Before her was a very disheveled Raven. Her jacket hung perfectly, the tank top she was wearing leaving almost nothing to imagination. She glanced at the brace and then looked up into Raven’s eyes. The younger woman was holding a bouquet of Red roses that had some babies breath and some lillies in it. 

“I know this isn’t...normal?” Raven shrugged and sighed. “Look I just. I wanna...” She paused looking down. “I wanna take you out. If you want too. I can’t ignore this anymore Abby.” She rushed out, finally looking up into the eyes of the older woman. 

Abby smiled and reached her hand out to the bouquet of flowers. Raven handed them over and Abby sniffed them.

“Where do you wanna go Raven?” Abby ushered the woman inside. Raven paused, running her fingers through her hair. 

“I didn’t...I didn’t think that far ahead. I thought you were going to close the door in my face.” Raven toyed with the ends of the jacket sleeves. Abby cupped Raven’s cheek, forcing her to meet Abby’s eyes. She rubbed her thumb along the skin of Raven’s cheek.

“I would never do that Raven.” She whispered softly. Just as quickly as she was touching Raven, she was moving further into the house and towards the kitchen. “I had frozen food in the oven but going out with you sounds like a better way to spend the evening.” She clicked the oven off and turned to face Raven, winking. “I know a casual place we could go to. Let me go get changed.”

Raven watched her bounce out of the kitchen and up the stairs, a smile creeping up her face.


	13. Octaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perhaps Octaven water fight with water guns and sprayers with maybe a side of Clexa^tm

Octavia put down the sponge. She’d been outside cleaning Raven and her own car since she had woken up 5 hours ago. She froze, feeling the water from the sprayer hit her. She turned and glared at Raven who had a smug look on her face. 

“I just thought you’d appreciate a wet t-shirt contest.” Raven went to spray her again but Octavia was too fast, darting into the house. Raven shrugged turning to head into their little one story house and was met with a spray of water to her own t-shirt. Now Octavia was smirking at her, holding a super soaker. 

“No fair! I forgot we had those!” Raven pouted at her girlfriend as she sprayed her again. 

“Here. I like a fair fight babe. You should know that.” Octavia opened the door behind her, reaching for the counter beside the garage door. She pulled out a blue super soaker, hers being the red one, and handed it to Raven. “Giving you 10 seconds to get into position.” Octavia smirked at her other half. Raven tsked and headed to one of the cars to hide behind. 

“No fair Rae. My car is sooooo much bigger than yours.” Octavia whined. 

“It’s not my fault you wanted a big ass SUV O.” Raven turned around and has her hand on the super soakers trigger first, spraying Octavia. Octavia groaned and sprayed back. 

They ran around their two cars in the driveway, spraying each other relentlessly. They stopped twice to refill the super soakers before Raven found herself trapped against the wall of the house. 

“Octavia.” She whined. She looked down at Octavia’s soaked shirt and bit her lip. Octavia loosely held her super soaker with one hand as Raven reached for her. Raven’s hand going to the back of Octavia’s neck. Octavia’s loose hand settling on Raven’s hip. Octavia’s gaze flickered from Raven’s eyes to her lips. A cackle from by their front door caused Octavia to look over.

“Shit.” She mumbled. Clarke and Lexa were standing with water balloons. 

“We got here 10 minutes ago. You didn’t notice.” Lexa shrugged, her motorcycle parked on the curb. 

Lexa reached into her bucket for a balloon and threw it, hitting Octavia but also getting Raven wet in the process. 

“Oh, it is so on.” Octavia narrowed her eyes as she brought her super soaker back up and sprayed at Lexa.


	14. Doctor Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doctor mechanic prompt! we are dancing and suddenly it's a slow and now we're standing akwardly in front of each other.

Raven could feel the bass and the melody of the song playing coursing through her. She was at Abby’s house for holiday. Clarke had invited her along so she wouldn’t be sitting in uni alone at her dorm. 

The guitar riff dropped causing Raven to stop cooking her breakfast and instead caused her to air guitar. She heard a giggle come from the entrance of the kitchen and watched as Abby Griffin, yes Abby-the-surgeon-who-never-kicks-back-Griffin started to also play air guitar with her during the song. 

The song switched from rock to pop and the dancing continued. They went from air guitar to just being free. Raven gyrating with the beat and Abby just well, attempting to dance.

The song ended, silence filling the kitchen. Raven looked over at Abby who was still trying to get her breath and smiled at her. The disheveled mess of Abby’s hair, the twinkle in her eyes, everything about her screamed gorgeous to Raven. She couldn’t help but stare at the older woman. 

The atmosphere around them went from fun and energetic to thick and full of tension. Abby finally looked at Raven. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, she had on yoga pants, and a white tank top. Abby felt her cheeks flush as they stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. 

“Abby, I-” Raven was cut off, the feeling of lips against hers making her mind numb to whatever it was she was going to say. She felt her back hit the kitchen counter and relaxed against Abby’s body. Raven kissed her back, settling her hands on Abby’s hips. Abby smiled against her lips as they kissed each other with a longing that had been there for a while now. They finally broke apart, Abby resting her forehead on Ravens. 

“What was that Raven?” She gently whispered, her breath filling the gap between them. 

“I’m making food, want any?” Raven whispered back, a smile painting her features as she connected their lips again.


	15. Doctor Mechanic / Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wants to use the family dinner to present her new girlfriend, but so does Abby. Just Clexa and Doctor Mechanic awkward meet the parents / meeting my parents new partner dinner scene.

**Clarke [4:57]** _Where are you? We just got a table._

Abby looked up from the text message. They had just gotten into the parking lot. She let out a shaky breath and felt a hand on her thigh. 

“It’ll be okay Abby. Clarke will understand.” Raven turned toward her girlfriend in the car. “At least she already knows me.” Raven pointed out. Abby sighed and found herself wanting to smile at Raven’s optimism. 

**Mom [5:00]** _Just got here. Heading inside now._

Clarkes breath hitched slightly as she looked beside her at her gorgeous girlfriend. 

“She’s headed inside with her new date, Lexa. What if she doesn’t like you? What if I don’t like who she’s picked?” Clarke ran her hand through her hair. The restaurant they had picked had been a brunch place that Clarke and her mother liked to go to when she was little. The owner knew them and they seemed to always get the best deals. 

“Clarke. Your mother loves you, I’m sure she’ll like me once she sees how happy we are. The same goes for them. As long as your mom is happy, what does it matter who it is?” Lexa reached out and grabbed Clarkes hand, stroking the back of her hand with a thumb. “Well, as long as it’s not abusive.” She added in afterthought shrugging as she watched the front door. 

Lexa was the first to see them, Clarkes mom was in jeans and a blue blouse. Her date, her date caused Lexa to start choking on air. A familiar face in a leather jacket was holding the hand of Clarkes mom. 

“What?” Clarke turned to Lexa and followed Lexa’s gaze to the front door. Clarke stood so the couple would see them. “Oh my Gods.” Clarke mumbled when they got closer. Abby looked at her daughter nervously as they went to sit down in the booth opposite Clarke and her own companion. 

“Mom, Lexa, Lexa, Mom.” Clarke introduced them. 

“You all know me.” Raven spoke up. She decided to leave the smirk off of her face when addressing the group.

“So, it was you.” Clarke stared at Raven, a slight glare. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” 

“Well, princess. I’m only two years older than you, we’re best friend, oh and by the way I’m dating your mom. You could see how that wouldn’t go over well in conversation right?” Raven looked around anxiously for the waiter. She needed some sort of caffeine or alcohol. 

“I see your point. I’ve noticed a certain...bounce to moms steps. Just don’t well, you know or I’ll break your face.” Clarke attempted to threaten. Raven rolled her eyes at Clarke. 

“So, Lexa,” Abby made a point to interrupt their conversation. “What do you like to do for fun?”  
With the conversation turned to lighter subjects, the couples slowly found themselves able to relax. 

**Abby [5:47]** _I told you they’d like me._

**Raven [5:48]** _Stop texting from the bathroom and get back out here. I miss you._


	16. Doctor Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is around 5 and Abby contracts Raven via some baby sitter agency and as the time passes their relationship develops

Abby huffed at her daughter. The blonde haired angel was refusing to even attempt to eat her breakfast. 

“Come on honey, the babysitter will be here any second. Just take a bite.” Abby tried to coax her. Just as it looked like Clarke was considering taking a bite, the doorbell rang. 

“I get it!” Clarke wiggled out of the child's seat that was strapped to a chair in the dining room and ran to the door. She swung it open with all of the strength she could muster. Abby rushed behind her daughter to meet the new sitter the agency had sent. The dark haired woman had already bent down and had started a conversation with Clarke. 

“Hey there lil firecracker. You sure did show that doors who was boss, huh? My name is Raven.” Raven stuck her hand out for the little girl to shake. The girl looked between the hand and Raven several times before taking it and shaking it. 

“Clarke with an e.” The curly haired child finally said. 

“Well, Clarke with an e, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled at the small girl and stood up. “You must be Mrs. Griffin. The agency sent me.”

“Ms. Griffin.” Abby corrected. “But you can just call me Abby. I left Clarke’s schedule on the fridge along with any contact info you might need. Kindergarten starts in two weeks and I’ll update the fridge with her new schedule when required.” Abby tried her best to sound all business. Her daughters new sitter was certainly easy on the eyes. Raven nodded when Abby had finished talking when she felt a small hand grab hers. 

“Let’s go play princesses.” The small voice said from below her. Raven watched Abby bend down. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something princess?” Abby opened her arms and the small girl quickly was in them. The pair hugged and kissed and told each other I love yous and see you tonights. Clarke turned back to Raven after her mom had left. 

“I have a dress that might fit you.” And with that the little girl was headed towards her playroom. 

//

3 Weeks Later

Abby opened the door expecting to see Raven waiting in her usual spot in the kitchen. Abby had started making an effort to get home sooner. Not so she could talk with her daughter's babysitter so she could see her daughter sooner. Right, yeah so she could see her daughter sooner. She headed into the kitchen and frowned when no one appeared to be in the kitchen. It was past Clarke's bedtime and hopefully the little girl had been tucked in. Abby had been picking up call this week and they had called her in multiple times throughout the day and night. She had asked Raven to also be available 24/7 for the week so Clarke wouldn’t have to go to the hospital with her. 

Abby headed up the stairs, discarding her keys in the bowl by the door that led into the garage. She rounded left and cracked open the door to her daughter's bedroom. The sight before her made her heart swell. If she was in denial about her crush on Raven before, there was no hiding it now. Especially with how Clarke was asleep in the lap of the woman, who had also fallen asleep against the headboard of her daughter's bed. Beethoven played lightly from Ravens phone on the nightstand beside the bed and a few Dr. Seuss books were piled beside the phone. Abby smiled and leaned against the door frame. She quickly opened her phone and snapped a picture. 

Deciding she had been staring for long enough Abby crossed the room and lightly shook Raven, waking her from her slumber. She put a finger to her lips and motioned to Raven’s lap. Raven looked down and smiled, gingerly lifting the girl and moving from the bed so that the child was sleeping alone in her bed. 

Raven walked towards the tiny table in Clarkes room and grabbed her treasured ‘Queen Teddy’. She placed the teddy bear in between Clarkes arms as she slept, grabbed her phone, and headed back downstairs. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning Abby.” Raven smiled over her shoulder as she grabbed her keys and left. Abby watched her leave, a smile on her face and an unfamiliar feeling creeping into her chest.

//  
2 Months Later

Raven watched as Clarke tore into her gift. The little girl squealed as she revealed the three dress-up dresses and tiara that Raven had picked out for her. She had gone too four different Toys R Us’s trying to find the present and when her gaze had settled on those dresses, she knew they’d be a hit. 

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you.” Clarke rushed out as she stood up to put one on. Abby chuckled from her spot on the floor. Abby had invited Raven to her daughter's birthday party. She felt as though someone who spent as much time with her daughter as RAven did, deserved to be invited to such a special occasion. 

Raven took out her phone and opened the camera. “Model for me Clarke.” Clarke walked towards her, striking several poses as she went, giggling when she finally got to Raven. Raven opened her arms and the pair exchanged a brief hug before Clarke was reminded by one of her friends from school that she had more presents to open. 

Abby looked over at Raven and felt that familiar longing settle in her eyes. She had been developing feelings for the dark haired beauty and just hadn’t gotten the nerve to say anything yet. Maybe after the party she would. She pulled out her own phone to take a few photos of the party before getting the nerve to text Raven. 

**Abby [1:15p]** _Want to stay after the party?_

Abby watched Raven look at the text, several emotions playing in her eyes. Surprise, confusion, and maybe for a second, a brief look of love. 

**Raven [1:17p]** _Sure. You still owe me a Hunger Games Marathon, Ms. Griffin._

Raven and Abby locked eyes over the party and smiled at each other while a small Clarke Griffin tore into her presents.


	17. Doctor Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their age difference is not so big: Abby 35, Raven 25 and Clark 15 when Abby announces her new marriage Clark has problems accepting that and Raven consoles Abby

“Clarke you’re making this into a bigger deal than it is.” Abby sighed as she watched her daughters meltdown. So what she was marry a 25 year old. She deserved to be happy. 

“But she’s barely older than me!” Clarke’s rage was something that Raven hated dealing with, especially when it was about Abby. 

“Watch your tone.” Raven snapped. She stared at Clarke, daring her to say something disrespectful again. 

“She’s already trying to be my mom and you guys aren’t even married yet! I’m going to my room.” Clarke glared at the two woman in the living room and stomped upstairs. The door wasn’t slammed but they could tell when she made it into her room. 

“Am I- Are we making a mistake?” Abby turned to the younger woman, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

“No Abby. We deserve to be happy. Clarke doesn’t understand yet but when she sees how happy you are when we’re together, she’ll apologize. You deserve to be happy Abby.” Raven cupped her fiancee's cheek, running her thumb across the skin that laid there so perfectly.

“I know Rae. It’s going to be hell for you the first few years. You can leave now if that’s what you want.” Abby refused to meet Raven’s eyes. Raven sighed and leaned forward capturing the older womans lips with her own. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” She pulled the older woman to her, holding her while she sorted through her thoughts.


	18. Doctor Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my prompt that involved angst. So, let's remake it! Same proposition Abby maring a 25 years old Raven but now, 15 years old Clarke loving the idea of a new mom. Bonus for awkward "step-dad" Raven.

“Married?” Clarke looked between the two woman. 

“Yes, Clarke, married.” Abby nodded. Ravens hand snaked out to find Abby’s. It always seemed to have a mind of its own, especially when she was stressed….or engaged. 

“Does this mean you’re going to be making dad jokes all the time?” Clarke turned to Raven in her seat. 

“No promises.” Raven blinked a few times and watched Clarke's facial features for a sign of disapproval or anger. Clarke looked back up at both woman. 

“Does this mean you’ve forgotten dad?” Clarke asked quietly. Her fingers fiddled with each other, her anxiety slowly becoming too much. 

“No Clarke. I will always love your father. It’s just time for me to move on. Time for our family to move on. We deserve to be happy Clarke, don’t you think?” Abby scooted forward in her seat. 

“Yeah. Life should be about more than just surviving. As long as I get to be the flower girl or something.” Clarke beamed at the woman. 

“Sweetheart, you can be my maid of honor.” Abby reached across the table, grabbing Clarkes hand, and squeezing it a bit. The three smiled at each other before Clarke finally got up to go get some food. 

“I’m hungry.” She whined. 

“Hi hungry, I’m mom.” Raven smirked at her as Clarke huffed and stalked out of the room. “I said no promises princess!” Raven called after her with a laugh.


	19. Doctor Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Raven's legs got injured and she had to expend a lot of time to be able to walk again, she got it with Abby's help and love

Raven glared at Murphy. She wished that Clarke would’ve let her shoot him. She might never walk again. The Ark might not come down and Clarke was okay when it came to medical but she really needed to see Abby. The hope the woman have is what Raven really needed right now. 

“Why not!? I can’t walk Clarke! How am I going to survive!? What is it the grounders say jus drein jus daun?” Raven glared at Clarke. She refused to let people help her. Not to eat, not to get up and use the restroom, and certainly not to attempt to walk. 

Wick brought her circuits and things to work on while she lay in her bed. One day she finally got the nerve to ask him to bring the things for her to make braces for her legs. Something to help make her more mobile. 

It wasn’t long before the braces were on her legs but the ideas and the mechanics of the braces failed her as she stumbled and fell onto the floor. 

“Fuck!” She screamed out as she fell. Wick was in the room in an instant. “I swear if you come over here Wick.” She glared profoundly at Wick as he stepped back and out of the room. She slowly found tears gliding down her cheeks and making their mark on the floor beneath her. 

//

“Abby?” Raven looked up from what project she was working on in her bed. 

“Raven.” The older womans smiled melted at Ravens heart. No pity was found in her eyes. Maybe she didn’t know yet. Raven went to move, using her hands to slide her legs across her bed. 

“They said that the Ark came down. I would’ve gone to see you but well-” Ravens speech was interrupted by Abby wrapping her slender arms around the younger woman. 

“Stand for me Raven.” Abby looked at Raven as she stepped back. She wanted to gauge how much muscle they were going to need to build up on Ravens legs. “I won’t help unless you ask for it. Come on.” She coaxed Raven. Raven sighed. 

“Are you trying to fix me Abby?” Raven glared at the older woman.

“You don’t need fixed Raven.” Abby rolled her eyes. “You need to be able to stand and walk. You need to be able to survive.” 

“I was doing okay.” Raven mumbled. 

“Raven.” The snap in Abbys voice caused Raven to look up. She saw the irritation and the drive in her eyes. Clarke got that same look when she had decided something. Raven sighed knowing she’d have to do what Abby said or she’d never hear the end of it. 

Raven groaned and slid off of the side of the bed, using her hands to grip the edge of the makeshift mattress. Her feet hit the floor and all she felt was pain, pain and then nothing. She looked back at Abby, fear written on her face. 

“Come on Raven. Stand on your own, I know you can do this.” Abby moved a step closer, watching Raven progress. Raven slowly released her grip on the bed and stood up. Her eyes lit up when she realised she was standing on her own but her legs couldn’t support her, giving out and sending her to the floor. She expected to feel the ground but instead felt a strong arm around her waist. 

“I’ll never let you fall Raven.” Abby moved her back towards the bed.

//

Raven walked into what Wick had dubbed as the ‘garage’. She hoped no one would stare. Her left leg, after Abby’s help healed all on it’s own and only required attention every once in awhile. Her right leg needed a brace but she found that as long as she was getting around, she could deal with it. She had helped them bring down the mountain after all. 

“Raven, you forgot this in the room.” Abby stepped up behind her, handing Raven her signature leather jacket. 

“Abby you forgot this.” Raven grabbed the hem of Abbys blue long coat and pulled her forward, their lips connecting. “See you when I get home.” Raven pulled back, her gaze held nothing but admiration for the older woman. She had been patient and had helped Raven not only find herself, but be able to live with what happened to her.


	20. Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I love your AO3 fanfics so much!!! Could you do a WayHaught fic where they really say 'I love you' for the first time (I'm not counting the finale as a for real first i love you haha) Thanks!!!!!

Wynonna looked between the two woman in front of her, impatience written clearly on her face. 

“It’s not that you two are together but a cop Waverly?” Wynonna’s eyes became slits as she stared down her sister. 

“I don’t have to defend myself to you Wynonna. I don’t need your approval. Nicole makes me happy. Nicole doesn’t make me someone I’m not. I thought you would’ve understood.” Waverly crossed her arms, glancing at Nicole whose face was a slight red. Waverly couldn’t tell if that was from anger or embarrassment. Waverly’s look clearly got across the disappointment she felt. She thought Wynonna would’ve been happy that she was happy. Wynonna groaned in frustration. 

“I do like Haught, I just want you to be safe. She’s a cop and with the curse and the revenants… I just worry, Waverly. You’re all I have left.” Wynonna whispered. She was looking at the ground, being vulnerable wasn’t her forte and she kinda hated it. The emotions were high in the room and it was starting to make Wynonna uncomfortable. 

“We keep each other safe.” Nicole finally spoke up. “I’m on your team, remember? I have your back, I have Waverly’s back. So, relax okay? I love Waverly and I would do anything to keep her safe.” Nicole leaned against the bar in Shortys. The bar was closed this early in the morning and Haught found herself regularly visiting with her girlfriend in the morning. Wynonna locked eyes with Nicole and nodded.

“Fine, Haught shot. Anything happens to my sister.” She warned. 

“You can skin me.” Nicole nodded. Waverly turned toward Nicole as she heard Wynonna’s step against the wooden floors. It wasn’t until the door closed behind Waverly’s sister did Nicole’s gaze turn towards her girlfriend.

“You love me?” Waverly had uncrossed her arms and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Nicole closed the space between them and pulled the smaller woman into her arms. 

“Of course I do. How could I not Wav?” Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head, rubbing the small of her back. Nicole felt lips connect with her neck and then felt delicate hands cup her face. Nicole looked into the brown eyes of the woman she loves. 

“I love you too.” Waverly brought Nicole’s lips to her own and for just a few minutes they forgot about Wynonna and the revenants.


	21. Xena/Gabrielle, Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a story where Xena & Gabrielle (reincarnations, but basically them ) are around the world of The 100 , protecting people without staying in a fixed place etc and then they meet Lexa & Clarke all of them have to work together . Lexa and Xena low key wanting to test who's the best warrior and the blonds just laughing at their antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized dialogue is in trigedasleng.

Gabrielle skipped ahead of Xena, her golden hair glowing under the sun. 

" _How far are we again?_ " Gabrielle asked at Xena, who rolled her eyes and continued to lead their horse behind her. 

" _One more day, love._ " Xena’s blue eyes met Gabrielle’s green. Understanding passed between them. They had been wandering around the different clans, helping fight off Azgeda and clanless. People who thought they coud slowly rise up to become Heda. It made Xena mad. The clans had the system they had for a reason and they would assist in keeping the peace, even if it meant being slightly rude to the commander. 

“ _They call us the warriors of peace, you know._ ” Gabrielle smiled as the words fell from her lips. She was excited to see Polis. She had grown up in the sankru when Xena had wandered into her life. Xena had helped defend her small village against bandits and it had changed her life. They were inseparable since and had been traveling now for 3 years together, going from place to place and helping those in need. 

Xena was clanless when she had wandered into the small village. She had been considered a traitor of the coalition after challenging the general in charge of her small group of warriors. The general was the one who was secretly planning a rebellion with Azgeda but the general had planted evidence against her and had turned her own people against her. Gabrielle was her clan now and she would fight all who stood in her way to keep the blonde safe and alive. 

“ _I know Gabrielle. You’re quicker to go to peace than I am. Hopefully Heda will see that. If- if Heda enacts blood must have blood, you have to accept it Gabrielle._ ” Xena stopped walking causing Gabrielle to stop and turn around. Gabrielle walked the space between them, gently caressing Xena’s cheek. 

“ _I will not do that Xena. I would rather die with you._ ” Xena frowned at Gabrielle’s words but found herself leaning into the blondes touch, sighing when she knew she wouldn’t win this argument. 

“ _Even in death, Gabrielle, I will never leave you._ ” Xena closed the gap between their lips. A few kisses later and they resumed their walk toward Polis. 

//

Lexa looked up from the map on the table before her at the intrusion. A dark haired woman stood before her. Her black skinny jeans, leather jacket, sky blue eyes and signature circular weapon at her hip giving away who she was. A blonde came in from behind her wearing long brown pants, a short green top that was clearly made from leather, and was holding two weapons that resembled daggers. She stood beside the dark haired woman and gazed at Lexa, her green eyes bearing into her. 

“ _What is the meaning of this?_ ” Lexa looked toward the nervous guard that finally entered the room. 

“ _They just came in commander. I couldn’t stop them._ ” His nervous gaze flicked towards the floor and then back up to Lexa, who was wearing her infamous Heda gaze. Lexa shrugged and turned back to the map in front of her, dismissing the guard. 

“ _Warriors of peace, why are you here?_ ” Lexa didn’t look up from her map. She moved a few pieces around and sighed. 

“ _To help you against Azgeda. It is time. Nia has attempted to break the coalition._ ” Xena grabbed a piece of paper from her boot and threw it towards Lexa. Lexa grabbed it, her green eyes gazing over the gonasleng that was lined on the page. 

“ _You are a traitor to the coalition, why would you come back?_ ” Lexa placed the paper beside her map andlocked eyes with the blue warrior in front of her.

“ _I have been fighting Azgeda most of my life. I know how they fight. I’ve been in Azgeda territory. I know where Nia will go to hide. You can kill me if you must for blood must have blood it is our way._ ” Xena seemed to stand up straighter, her admission of the fact she could die making her seem stronger. 

“ _Blood must not have blood is our new way. You will help me fight Azgeda and I will welcome you back into the coalition. You have helped the clans and in turn you have helped the coalition. You are to be treated as guests while you remain in Polis and will stay in the tower. I will escort you to your room when I am done._ ” Lexa turned back to her map. Xena picked up a few pieces of her map and rearranged them, fixing the battle plan that Lexa had been banging her head against the wall about. Lexa looked up at Xena, her eyes narrowed.

“Lexa, I…wondered where you were.” A blonde entered the room, shuffling around Xena and Gabrielle to Lexa’s side. 

"I was finishing this plan. Klark kom skaikru, Xena and Gabrielle kom sankru.” She introduced them to each other.

“Heda, our room.” Xena’s eyebrow went up at the pair of younger woman in front of her. 

“This way.” Lexa led them out of the room


	22. Hollstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want a lesbian couple in a cabin in the woods listening to the rain in front of a fire place and talking. Do what your heart desire with that :)

Laura looked around the wooden cabin. After the final fight, well, she thought it would nice for Carm and her to get away. 

“Here you go creampuff.” Carmilla walked out of the small kitchen, Laura’s Tardis mug in her hand. “Hot chocolate, just the way you like it.” Carmilla handed it over, watching Laura take a sip. Laura leaned her head back, a throaty moan escaping her lips. 

“Carm how did you make this? It’s godly.” Laura smiled up at her girlfriend and headed back into the living area, sitting on the loveseat. She had managed to get a small fire going while Carmilla was occupied in the kitchen. 

“I added some cinnamon and chocolate syrup. Nothing too fancy Laura.” Carmilla rolled her eyes as she brought her own cup to her lips. “I might’ve slipped some vodka in it.” Laura turned quickly to face Carmilla on the couch but all Carmilla did was wink. 

“What if we get attacked by a wereman or some other thing in the night Carm?” Laura stuck her bottom lip out and pouted, her head turning to the side. Carmilla giggled at the sight and sipped her drink again. 

“Laura, we’ll be fine. We’re in a cabin in the woods and not even Lafontaine knows where we are. Relax. Enjoy your time away.” Carmilla leaned forward, placing a delicate kiss on Laura’s cheek. Carmilla could see the red rushing to Laura’s cheeks and smiled in response. 

“Alright, alright. But if we get attacked, I’m blaming you.” Laura turned back to her spiked hot chocolate and leaned back into Carmilla, looking at the fireplace before her. She certainly would be enjoying their time away, that was for sure.


	23. Nichorello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute fic with Nichols and Morello acting all cute and together.

Nichols watched the smaller woman go through the line for lunch. They had fallen into a small routine since she had gotten back from the shoe. They’d wake each other up, go to the shower for a little bit of fun, and then tended to just hand out the rest of the day. Whether that meant cuddling on someone’s cot, planning a new type of wedding (Which Nicky didn’t really like to do but she liked to see the light shine in Lorna’s eyes.), or reading a book in each other’s company. Sometimes they even went and agitated the other inmates, getting a rise out of Chapman was Nicky’s favorite game this week.

“Hey Lorn, yah know, as long as I got a face, you got a place to sit.” Nicky winked at her as she sat down across from her. 

“Oh stop it you.” Lorna flushed slightly, turning her attention back to the magazine beside her tray. “Look Nicky, I found this adorable dress that I think would bring out your curves but not over do it, yah know?” 

“Not at the table, please, Lorn.” Niky frowned. It was bad enough Lorna felt the need to plan their wedding during the rest of the regular day. 

“Okay but just look at it?” Lorna insistently tried to shove the magazine across the table but one look at Nicky’s expression made her bring it back and into her lap. “Alright your loss.” She mumbled. 

Nicky reached across the table, grabbing Lorna’s hand and squeezing. The smile that tugged her lips up and the understanding that painted eyes sent chills down Lorna. 

“Later.” Nicky confirmed. “Now, eat your food Lorn. It’s gonna get cold and this shit is pretty bad as it is.”


	24. Doctor Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor mechanic prompt - Raven coming to Abby's rescue.

Raven watched as Abby looked down at the grave before her. Abby was in a black shimmery dress. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun as she gazed down.

“I thought, I thought that I would be with him forever Rae.” Abby gazed towards her right where the dark haired woman stood. “I was so torn when you saw me at the bar that night. It was the anniversary of his death, I don’t know if I’ve told you that.” Raven nodded beside her, putting a hand on Abby’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to talk about it babe.” Raven’s voice could barely be heard. She looked down at the grave. _Jake Griffin: Beloved Husband and Father: July 18th 1978 - November 17th 2007._

“In a way Raven, you saved me. You saved me from myself. I was so depressed.” The stress and pain was evident in Abby’s eyes. “And poor Clarke. Her father died and her for a while her mother was dead too.” Abby looked back down at the grave, finally placing the flowers by the headstone. When she stood back up, strong arms were around her waist pulling her towards the other woman. 

Abby’s tears started slowly and then erupted into sobs. She clutched to Raven as if her life depended on it and for a while, it did. Raven rubbed small circles on her back and started to hum the melody of a tune that she listened to when her mom would bring home a new man. It always helped her feel safe and relaxed. Abby’s tears stopped flowing as she listened to Raven hum, as she felt the heartbeat of the younger woman against her palm. 

Raven kissed Abby’s cheek as she finished humming. Abby pulled back to look at the woman who had comforted her. Raven wiped away the remaining wet streaks on her face, her hands lingering on Abby’s cheeks. Abby leaned into Raven’s touch and sighed.

“Let’s go home.” Abby managed to get out. Raven kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. This would be the last time that Abby ever came back to Jake’s grave.


	25. Hayley/Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a gravel to tempo fic about hayley and the headphones girl? :)

Today was the day. Hayley was going to do. She was going to go straight up to Blake, the popular straight girl (who she clearly had seen ogling her a few times in Chem) to homecoming. Hayley wasn’t popular but she had her group of friends and they all cheered her on on her quest of gaining a yes from Blake. It took her a month to think of how she wanted to ask, of what she was going to do. 

She headed into the school building and went straight for her locker, her music blaring in her headphones. Of course Blake and her friends were huddled in a circle by the end of the row of lockers. She quickly opened her locker, discarded her pink backpack, and turned around, closing her locker in one fluid motion. Blake watched her and they locked eyes.

The music in her ears, the adrenaline running through her veins, she walked toward the group gaining their attention. The dancing started small, a movement in her hip, the movements of her arms. Quickly her eyes were closed as she felt the music and let it flow with her. She opened her eyes at the end of her song, looked at Blake and winked. She did a 180 and headed for her first class of the day, not looking back.

//

It was finally lunch time and she felt the relief at the familiarity of the music in her ears and the group at the table around her. She felt a nudge by one of her friends. 

“Do it. They just sat down.” Hayley looked toward the table and smiled to herself. She took out the headphones, letting her music play on speaker phone and got up. She danced her way across the cafeteria floor, eyes never leaving blake as she got closer to the tables the popular crowd always claimed as their own. She climbed on the table, gyrating and grinding to the music. She sat up and grabbed Blake’s head phones, pulling her to herself, the music from her phone playing in the background. 

“Homecoming?” The question came out of Hayleys lips in a whisper. Blake smiled, nodding yes. Hayley smiled, pushing her back. “See you in Chem.” Hayley winked at her. Blake bit her bottom lip as she watched Hayley take the gum out of her friends hand and pop it in her mouth, shuffling off of the table and headed back toward her own group of friends.


	26. Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is pissed with Clarke and refuses to tell the blond why. After all, how did she dare to set a picknick to celebrate their anniversary together and forget to bring candles to it!

Clarke led Lexa to the small clearing outside of Polis. It was their first year anniversary and Clarke had taken extra care to ensure that all of Lexa’s favorite foods were there. Even her favorite blanket to cuddle with was set aside, as it was a little chill out. Lexa looked down at the spread laid out before her and smiled…and then frowned. There were no candles. No long candles or short candles or even the thicker candles that were a pain in the ass to light.

“What’s wrong Lexa?” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her toward the fur on the ground.

“Nothing hodnes.” Lexa couldn’t tell Clarke after she had gone to all the trouble of fixing this up for her, it would be extremely rude. Clarke frowned at her and crossed her arms. She wasn’t going to just let this go. It was their anniversary and if something was bothering Lexa, then she could say it so Clarke would know what to do next time.

“Give me 10 minutes Clarke, I left your gift in our room.” Lexa attempted to lie, she actually had Clarke’s gift hidden in her armor, it was a small pendant carved to the shape of a drawing that Clarke had designed their first week of dating. Clarke narrowed her eyes.

“Go. I’m counting the minutes.” Clarke looked up at the sky, monitoring the shift of it in the sky. Lexa’s eyes widened as she started to sprint toward the tower. She flew up the stairs and grabbed 5-6 candles, shoving them in a bag. She also grabbed her favorite book. A personal gift would make Clarke less annoyed at her and she thought the blonde would enjoy the classic that Lexa read almost every week.

She sighed looking into her bag and closed it, sprinting back down the stairs of the tower and back towards Clarke.

“You’re two minutes late, Lexa.” Clarke frowned, obviously looking annoyed.

“I know, I’m sorry, ai hodnes. Turn around please. I want to place your gifts to surprise you how you have surprised me.” Lexa shifted the bag away, hiding it slightly behind her. Clarke looked at her suspiciously but turned away from the picnic. Lexa quickly set out the candles, lighting each one and smiling. She slide the necklace out from where it was hidden and laid it across the book. She nodded to herself and stood up.

“Okay Clarke.” She watched as Clarke turned around and rolled her eyes.

“I forgot the candles, didn’t I?” She teased. She looked down at her actual gift and ran her hand over the carving. She looked at Lexa, adoration on her face. “You remembered my design? Oh, Lexa.” She turned back toward the necklace admired it for a few minutes before slipping it over her head.

“I’ll tighten it for you.” Lexa bent down and tightened the necklace against her neck, allowing it to sit just above her breasts.

“You’re giving me your book Lexa? I can’t accept that. This is your favorite.” Lexa frowned.

“No, keep it hodnes and read it. When I am away from Polis, read it when you miss me.” Lexa caressed Clarke’s cheek, kissing her forehead. Clarke frowned at her.

“Okay.” She mumbled. “Come on and eat before it all gets super cold.” Clarke sat on the fur, patting the bit of open fur beside her. Lexa smiled at her, moving to sit beside her.


	27. Doctor Mechanic / Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same 'verse in which 35 yrs old Abby married 25 yrs old Raven, but 3 years later. Clarke tell them about this very special girl named Lexa who's coming to study with her tonight. Abby have a feeling about it and tries to catch them on surprised doing anything but studying, meanwhile Raven is just proud of Clarke and try to give her 'tips' on how to catch girls which Clarke absolutely doesn't want to hear.

“Mom? Have you been listening?” Clarke waved her hand in front of Abby’s eyes. Abby was quite clearly staring at her wife who had just come down the stairs and entered the kitchen in her t-shirt and some gym shorts. 

“What sweetie?” Abby blinked, returning her focus to her daughter. 

“A girl I go to school with is coming to help me study for this stupid chem test. She’s coming today around 3.” Clarke rolled her eyes. She had sorta found she had a crush on this girl. She didn’t even need help for the chemistry exam, she just wanted to be able to see her crush. 

“Ohhhhh, you got the hots for this girl? What’s her name princess?” Raven grabbed her coffee cup and headed toward the coffee pot. 

“Lexa. And so what if I do?” Clarke suddenly found herself becoming self conscious about it. She crossed her arms and attempted to stare down Raven. 

“Alright so, the trick of getting into any woman’s heart is to just be direct. Or to just make a perfect pot of coffee.” She smiled at Abby and kissed her cheek. “No but seriously, I can give you a ten to go up to the store and get some flowers.” Raven turned back to Clarke, sipping at her coffee. 

“No no no. I don’t even know if she likes me back, let’s just see how this study sesh goes, alright? No funny business.” She narrowed her eyes at the older woman, looking between them. 

//

Lexa had been over for an hour now, they were up in Clarke’s room, music blaring as they supposedly were ‘studying’. 

“I’m telling you, she’s gonna take after me and she’s gonna get her girl.” Raven shrugged, returning to the TV show that was on. 

“I should go check on them, maybe I’ll find them making out and embarrass Clarke. That is our favorite game, isn’t it?” Abby looked over at Raven and smiled at her. The smiled reached her eyes and quickly felt a pair of lips against hers. She moaned against them and kissed back. 

“Go check on them then.” Raven kissed beside Abby’s mouth and then her cheek, finally pulling away back to her TV show. 

Abby nodded, eyes still in the clouds. After a few minutes she found herself reluctantly getting off of the couch and heading upstairs. She quickly opened the door to Clarke’s room hoping to find her in a promiscuous situation but the pair of girls were laying on the floor, textbooks and notebooks open between them. 

“How’s the study going? Want a snack?” Abby looked between her daughter and brunette. 

“I’m okay Mrs. Reyes, but thank you.” Lexa said, not looking up from her textbook. Clarke looked at her mother and glared at her, knowing what she doing. 

“I’m fine mom, really. Go back downstairs.” Clarke could feel the blush coming to her cheeks. Abby smiled to herself and headed back downstairs. 

“No luck.” She sighed. She plopped back down on the couch beside her wife and grabbed her book from where she had left it on the couch. Raven huckled from beside her and kissed her forehead.


	28. Doctor Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write us about the first time Clarke called Raven Ma/Mami from that other verse ?

Clarke opened the door and stretched. The Moms had decided on driving down to Virginia Beach for spring break and Clarke could smell the salt in the air. Their hotel was right beside the beach and Clarke was already opening her phone taking photos and sending snapchats to her friends back home. 

“Come on Clarke. Let’s go check in.” Abby closed her door behind her, Raven having already headed for the hotel. 

“She’s impatient.” Clarke commented as she followed her mom into the hotel. 

“Being trapped in one position for a long time hurts her leg. She probably wants to get in the water just as bad you do.” Abby sighed when she looked at the slightly long line ahead of her. The wait would do them all some good, she decided. She approached Raven who was fidgeting in her spot in line. 

“Leg okay?” Abby glanced down at the brace and then back up into the eyes of the woman who had to deal with it. 

“Little stiff but I’ll deal.” She shuffled slightly. As she shuffled some teens ran by, holding skateboards. They knocked into Raven, sending her down to the ground. She let out a holler and tears filled her eyes while the pain bounced around in her head. Abby was instantly on the ground, checking Raven over. Making sure the brace was on right and not broken, making sure Raven hadn’t hit her head. The family in front of them moved forward slightly and gave Clarke a rude look. 

“What’re you looking at?” She stared down the kids from the family in front of them and then looked at the parents, expecting a reply. 

“Couldn’t you just have your disabled…” The father looked down at Raven, having not decided if she was Clarke’s sister or cousin.

“That’s my mom and if you have a problem with her being disabled, maybe you shouldn’t look back here or maybe **you** should find a different hotel to stay at. I’m sure your kids don’t mind sharing a hotel with a disabled lesbian family.” She crossed her arms, putting a foot down. She looked at the man as if she dared him to say anything else about it. The man flushed and turned back around. 

“Mija.” Raven whispered at her from her spot on the floor. Tears had already started to fall as her mind played back what Clarke had basically shouted at the man in the lobby. 

“What? They were being unnecessarily rude.” Clarke shrugged. “Are you okay Ma?” She tested the word in her mouth. Mom just didn’t sound right and she had been trying to decided for weeks now on what to call Raven. 

“Yes.” Raven shakily said, the smile she wore being heard in her voice. Abby gripped onto her arms and helped her up. She stood up, leaning into Abby, the pain in her leg pulsating. Clarke smiled back at the pair and stepped forward, hugging them. 

“Do you need to go beat up those skaters?” Clarke mumbled into the hug. 

“Clarke.” Abby’s voice warned.


	29. Doctor Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern DM Family prompt : back to the beginning a few months after the marriage ceremony Abby has to leave to a conference and Raven has to take care of a sick Clarke.

“It’s just for a week Rae.” Abby kissed the tip of her wife’s nose. Raven pouted at her, crossing her arms. “Just keep Clarke from burning down the house while I’m gone. She listens to you more than me anyhow.” Abby shrugged and neatly folded her nice blue blouse before putting it in her suitcase.

“I know I know. I’m just worried. What if I fuck up Abby?” Raven played with the hem of her tank top, not wanting to meet Abby’s eyes. She hated being vulnerable but with Abby she knew she wouldn’t be judged.

“You won’t. You have my cell number, you know the house, you know Clarke. Relax babe.” Abby looked up from her suitcase, her heart melting at the sight of the frazzled Raven on their bed.

“Okay. I got this.” Raven looked up at Abby, giving her her biggest grin and a thumbs up, giggling when she felt hands on her hips and kisses on her neck.

//

“Moooooommm.” Clarke groaned from her spot on the sofa.

“She isn’t here Clarke. It’s just me. You have a fever though. Want me to make the couch bed?” Raven blinked at Clarke from her spot on the loveseat.

“Yeah.” Came the raspy reply. Clarke shuffled and groaned, standing up while Raven ran around, tucking thick blankets into the couch to cover the cold leather. She handed Clarke a sheet and placed a pillow down for the best angle to watch the TV.

“Now, I know I’m not Abby, but when I was young young, my aunt used to make me this thing called jello water. It’s like a warm cup of jello-y goodness. Always helped me feel better. I can make you some if you want or you can just tell me what you want. Alright princess?” Raven wiped the sweat from Clarke’s forehead and then proceeded to wipe it on her shirt.

“Make me the water stuff.” Clarke grabbed the TV remote from beside the pillow and changed the channel a few times before stopping it on a TV show about truckers.

“Alright Mija, I’ll be right back.” Raven smiled down at Clarke and headed toward the kitchen, grabbed her phone from her pocket.

 **Abby [11:15]** _Day three of the plague. Her fever is almost about to break, I can just feel it. Made a couch bed and I’m making her jello water._

 **Raven [11:19]** _Jello water? You’re doing great babe. I usually make warm milk and pour it over bread._

 **Abby [11:20]** _That sounds horrible. Yeah, you make jello with warm water and drink it before it can yah know…become jello._

 **Raven [11:21]** _That’s different but cute and very you, Rae. Gotta go, meeting 5 is getting ready to start. I love you. Talk to you tonight :*_

Raven looked in the microwave. It was almost done, she could smell the fruitiness of the drink already. She opened the microwave and sniffed it and smiled. It reminded of her the brief time she had a parental figure. Her aunt had taken over as mom until her mom had stopped inviting her over. Her aunt had died a few weeks before her 14th before and it had crushed her that she couldn’t tell her that she would always be Mami to her. Raven shook her head at the memories and headed back into the living room.

“Here you go Clarky.” Raven waited for Clarke to sit up properly before handing the up over. She headed back to her own seat as Clarke blew on the hot liquid.

“Oh my god.” Clarke gasped out. “This is amazing.” She quickly took another sip and looked over at Raven before giving her a thumbs up. Raven smiled.

 _1 point Mami Raven._ Raven thought to herself


	30. Nichorello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Not sure if you still take requests on Nichorello, I'm really bad at writing:/ I was rewatching season 2 ep 12, and was wondering if you could write about Nicky and Lorna together in the storm, I would have loved to have seen them together in that episode

Nicky set her mattress down next to Lorna’s and looked over at Red. They hadn’t been completely right yet but since Lorna and her had started to become steady, she decided to set everything aside for Lorna’s sake. She had just sat down when she was called with Chapman to go down and fix the generators. She rolled her eyes and kissed Lorna’s forehead. 

“Be careful, Nicky. You know the basement floods.” Lorna patted her arm and leaned up, kissing her. 

“I’ll come back Lorn.” She winked and headed into the basement. 

//

Nicky had been back for 15 minutes and was already sick of being trapped in the cafeteria with everyone. She was starting to get a headache but every once in awhile she would look over at Lorna and for just a moment, her headache was gone. 

Lorna had pulled out a romance novel and was reading while the rest of Red’s entourage watched Vee. Both groups were full of it, Nicky had decided. She was glad she wasn’t involved in this one. She moved so that she was sitting on Lorna’s mattress the nudged the smaller woman with her elbow. Lorna looked up at her from the book in her lap and smiled. Nicky could feel the smile melting her heart. She opened her arms and adjusted so that her back was against the counter behind them. 

Lorna shifted and was suddenly reading her book while she was sitting in Nicky’s lap. Nicky smiled and kissed Lorna’s neck. 

“This singin’ bullshit’s gettin’ on my nerves Lorn.” She whispered towards the woman in her lap. 

“Atleast no one’s fighting.” Lorna turned the page in her book. 

“I’d almost rather they were fightin’.” Nicky sighed. She started playing with Lorna’s hair. They were lucky the guards were too busy to separate them, although they cuddled on Nicky’s bunk most days after lunch, it was nice being able to do it in front of everyone else. 

Nicky kissed Lorna’s shoulder, content in just being together.


	31. Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa prompt : Clarke found out that Lexa is very ticklish.

Clarke laid beside Lexa in their room. She scooted closer to the back of the sleeping brunette and ran her fingers down the exposed skin of her back. Clarke held her head up with one hand and used the other to trace the small bit of tattoo that was shown. She smiled to herself. She could finally be happy. She could finally be in love. She bent down and kissed Lexa’s shoulder, briefly looking at the sleeping, content face of the woman she had fallen for. She leaned back and resumed her tracing. 

Eventually she felt Lexa stir beneath her touch. Lexa shuffled under the covers, tangling their feet. She put her head in the crook of Clarkes neck and inhaled deeply, slowly exhaling. Clarke weaved her free hand through Lexa’s hair, massaging her scalp. Lexa moaned and attempted to shift closer into Clarke. Clarke freed her hand from Lexa’s hair and ran her fingers lightly up and down Lexa’s arm. It took a moment before she registered the light giggling coming from beneath her. 

“Are you..are you ticklish?” Clarke pulled back to look innocently at her newly found love. Lexa shrugged, the amusement and adoration she felt for Clarke stamped in her gaze. 

Clarke bit her bottom lip and then let out an all out attack on her other. It was only when Lexa’s giggling had turned to snorting did she slow her assault. 

“Clarke..Clarke.. I’m going to pee the bed..” Lexa wheezed out, her cheeks red from laughter. She had tears in her eyes and every once in awhile would burst back into giggles. 

“Fine. I guess I’ll stop.” Clarke rolled her eyes, a smile playing softly on her lips. She stopped for a few minutes, letting Lexa calm down for a few before starting it back up again.


	32. Nichorello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna meets Nicky at a party but Nicky ends up getting real drunk so Lorna must take care of her but Nicky is not helping at all, she's hitting on every hot girl and Lorna is getting jealous.

Lorna looked around the living room of her friends house. Sarah had decided to have the party at her house this weekend since her parents were going out of town. Her eyes stopped on a gorgeous girl from across the room. She had never sen her before, maybe she was from their rival school? Sometimes they had parties together. 

She watched as the girl went from one lady to the next, grinning and making gestures in their conversation with her hands. She was wearing a tight black dress and some silver flats, her blonde curly hair half pulled back into a braid. Lorna took took in a sharp breath and found herself getting angry. This girl hadn’t talked to her at all during the party. She needed this girl to know her name. She decided she would instigate the conversation and pretended to nonchalantly head over to where the girl was talking with a girl from her chem class. 

“You sure you don’t wanna another drink?” The blonde girl asked the girl from chem class. 

“No, I’m okay.” The girl from chem class looked slightly uncomfortable and looked at Lorna relieved to have a reason to leave. 

“Hey, My name is Lorna.” Lorna replaced the chem class girl and stood across from the mystery girl. 

“Nicky.” Nicky eyed Lorna and took a good sized gulp of her drink. “I was just tellin’ ya friend there that I think she’s pretty.” Lorna took a second to collect herself. Nicky reeked of alcohol. Lorna took a slight step back. 

“You didn’t drive by yourself?” Lorna crossed her arms, staring down Nicky. 

“You tryna get rid of me already?” Nicky slightly pouted, her red lipstick bringing attention to her lips. Lorna found her eyes gravitating and quickly looked back up into Nicky’s eyes. 

“I’ll drive you home.” Lorna grabbed Nicky’s hand and led them towards the door to the front of the house.


	33. Clexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke kicks while sleeping, a lot. Clexa being herself doesn't have the heart to tell her that , that is untill Clarke questions her about the injuries on her body.

Clarke frowned at the bruises that adorned Lexa’s legs. They had slowly increased over time and it was starting to make Clarke wonder about trikru training. 

“Lexa.” Clarke tried to get the woman’s attention by picking up a piece from the war map. 

“Clarke.” Lexa looked up at her hodnes. They had started sharing a bed together once Clarke had finally moved on from Finn. Their main focus was the mountain and that never wavered. 

“What are the bruises on your legs from?” Lexa frowned at the question. Clarke had been kicking out in her sleep, a side effect from the stress she was feeling. 

“You’ve been battling your mind while asleep.” Lexa put her hands on the table before her as she stared at the map. Maybe if she got super close to it, the answer for their how they should fight would pop out and slap her across the face. 

“I’ve been kicking you in my sleep?” Clarke asked quietly. She set the piece down on the table. 

“Its because of the mountain, Klark. I am not upset with you. I understand.” Lexa looked up from the map, blue eyes meeting green. Clarkes eyes held something that Lexa had only seen in Costia’s eyes briefly before Azgeda managed to get their hands on her. 

“Thank you.” Clarke bowed her head slightly at Lexa and turned back to the map.


	34. Doctor Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Clarke get sick and Abby doesn't know who is being more dramatic Clarke acting like she's dying or Raven acting like she's not sick.

Clarke groaned on the her couch bed as Raven grabbed her car keys mid sniffle. The TV was playing the news and Abby had taken a personal day from work to take care of the duo. Even though one of them was in denial she was even sick. 

“I’m heading out.” Raven barely managed to get out. Abby turned from her spot by the oven and frowned. 

“No you’re not. Go back to bed and take the medicine I laid out for you.” Abby crossed her arms, pulling rank. 

“You can’t make me.” Raven’s raspy voice replied. She also crossed her arms, car keys in hand. 

“I can and I-”

“Moooooommmmmmmm” Clarke groaned out. “My throat hurtssssss.” She whined. 

“You’re sick Clarke, it happens.” She called in response. “Bed.” She directed to Raven. Raven narrowed her eyes and all Abby could do is sigh. “For me?” Abby pouted at her, glancing at the water put on the boil beside her. Raven let out a sigh in defeat and set her keys back on the table. 

“Fine, I’ll humor you. But I’m telling you, I’m not sick.” Raven headed towards the stairs and coughed her way up them. 

“Mooooommmmm.” Clarke groaned again, rolling around on the couch. Abby sighed and rubbed her forehead. 

“I’ll be over when I have your tea.” Abby turned back toward the water, willing it to boil faster.  
Ask rowantheriddler a question#prompt#anon#modern dm family#doctor mechanic#sick


	35. Doctor Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wants to upgrade the kitchen appliances, because she says she'd be more comfortable cooking for the family this way. Abby is reluctant because a) she's not sure she'd be able to use her kitchen afterwards b) she's afraid of Raven's cooking .

Raven had been looking at the kitchen appliances in the store for a while now. She decided she wanted to go blue with the appliances and now needed to get Abby on board with her plan of upgrading the kitchen. Abby had gone to collect the toilet paper and toothpaste that they had come to the store for while Raven had gone off and texted her where she’d gone. She lightly touched the blue blender on display and smiled to herself.

“I could cook them so much for them.” Raven imagined the feasts she could prepare for her family. She was in her own world which must be why she jumped so bad when Abby touched her arm. 

“Raven?” Abby looked at her concerned. Raven wasn’t the type to zone off without a reason. The fact she was even looking at kitchen appliances made Abby a little nervous but that’s only because she didn’t really know how to work the newer kitchen appliances. 

“I was just thinking-” 

“Oh God.” Abby cut in, a smirk splayed across her lips. Raven rolled her eyes and smiled at her. 

“I was thinking we should upgrade the kitchen.” She studied Abbys face for a reaction and all she saw was nervousness and slight confusion. 

“Our kitchen works, Raven.” That was best excuse for a no she could think of. Why buy new stuff when their things already worked?

“That’s because I fixed almost everything.” Raven crossed her arms. “I could cook Clarke and yourself better quality dishes. All I want to replace is the stuff that sits on the counters. The fridge and oven work just fine, love.” They had been together long enough that she knew logic worked best with her wife. 

“Okay but if you upgrade stuff, I get to help you plan what you cook. You make things too spicy for my stomach sometimes.” Abby frowned. She hadn’t meant to give in so easily but Raven had a way about her that made it hard for Abby to resist. 

“Seems fair.” Raven uncrossed her arms and closed the distance between her and Abby. She kissed Abby’s cheek and then took her free hand. 

“To the checkout!” Raven pointed in their direction as she half dragged Abby to them.


	36. Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry 
> 
>  
> 
> High school or soulmate au.

Waverly looked at the Chemistry text book in front of her. Her soulmate had been writing on her skin. It was known you didn’t write your names down before meeting your soulmate. Her parents had and looked how that had ended, absolutely terrible. One sister was in an asylum and the other was…well, dead (probably), along with her Dad. She couldn’t even remember her Mom. According to Wynonna she had left when Waverly was 4 but everytime she looked at the writing on her arm she was reminded she wasn’t alone. That someone, out there, was made just for her. Someone that wouldn’t leave or get sent off. It gave her chills to think about. 

The wiry cursive was writing out a list. Her soulmate was very bad about remembering things, she had concluded. Always jotting down notes for school or lists for shopping. This time it was a grocery list; milk, eggs, bread, lunchmeat, and soda. Waverly stared at it and frowned. Sometimes it had weird things on the list like head cheese. Waverly liked to doodle back to her soulmate. She wasn’t very good at drawing and sometimes she would start a story to see if her soulmate would continue it. They never did but she tried at least 4 times a year. 

She groaned internally at the book before her. She was terrible at chemistry. She picked up her pen and took the cap off, drawing out an oxygen under her soulmates list. Just a quick reminder that she was still alive to her soulmate. The oxygen layout ended just before her hand (she drew it kinda big). She liked to hang around the libraries. Ever since Willa had been kidnapped she was dedicated to figuring out some way to break the curse. She was only 14 but that didn’t stop her. She watched her arm as her soulmate turned the oxygen into carbon dioxide. She smiled, that was the first time her soulmate had interacted with her. She gently touched the lines that now extended to her hand. She looked at the clock on the wall and closed her textbook, shoving it into her backpack. Today was her day to start her internship at the police station. They told her it would be filing but she didn’t care. Anything closer to figuring out how to do good detective work was all worth it. She closed her backpack and set it on the desk in front of her. The bell dinged signaling the end of the day and she was off, heading towards the police station. 

Everyone rushed out the school building going their separate ways. Waverly headed towards the station. It was just a quick walk away from the school. She kicked at the pebbles on the sidewalk. Her soulmate had communicated with her. Her soulmate was good at chemistry. She grinned at the double entendre. Her mind drifted to what her soulmate was doing. Where did they go after school? What were their hobbies? She opened the door to the station and collided with a girl. Papers went flying around and Waverly instantly dropped to help the girl pick them up. They both stood up at the same time, the girl she ran into being taller than herself. Waverly looked into the eyes on the person she had accidentally knocked over. Chestnut eyes gave her a once over. 

“Uh..Sorry.” Waverly gave her her iconic flashy smile. She looked down at the papers, glancing at the papers the other girl was holding. She held them, suddenly remembering they weren’t hers. The girl took them, allowing her a brief flash of the girls wrist. Waverly’s eyes went wide. It couldn’t be. Of all days and of all places. She looked back up at the girl and wondered if she had made the connection yet. 

“Hi, I’m Waverly.” She kept the smile going. 

“Hi, I’m Nicole.”


	37. Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Nicole lifted her once Waverly takes every opportunity to jump into Nicole's arms at random times, but doesn't fear because she knows Nicole will catch her

Nicole stepped out of her car, heading up to the stairs of the porch that led into the Earps house. She paused when the door opened, Waverly running at her, and then jumping at her. She smiled and held out her arms, Waverly landing perfectly on her torso, she caught her girlfriend and held her. 

“Wavs, as much as I love this, I don’t know if I can go up the stairs holding you.” Nicole tried to reason. 

“Try it. I don’t want you to put me down. I missed you.” Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek and then settled, locking her legs around Nicole’s waist. Nicole sighed but smiled.

“Alright, I’ll try it. But just this once.” She shifted so she could see the stairs, guessing where her feet were. She slid her right foot over the first stair, stopping it when it touched the connecting point to the next stair. She readjusted her grip on Waverly and kept at it. She soon found herself by the door and instead of going inside, headed to one of the chairs on the porch and sat down. 

“Hey, I thought we were going inside.” Waverly pouted slightly, sitting back to look at her girlfriend’s face. 

“You’re going to have to walk at some point Wav.” Nicole pointed out. 

“Alright, I won’t make you go up any more stairs.” Waverly smiled at her, and then reached out, caressing Nicole’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” Nicole huffed out as she leaned forward and captured Waverly’s lips in a searing kiss.


	38. Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught: someone finds a kitten

Waverly scrunched up her nose at the sound of the distressed kitten. She had been wandering around the barn on the homestead for what felt like hours as she was waiting for Nicole to get home from her shift. She wandered around the inside of the barn. 

“Here kitty, kitty.” She purred. She really wanted to rescue this poor little kitten. The barn still churned her stomach when she inside of it. The pile of stolen silver was finally gone, everything returned, but she still saw flashes of that horrible….thing on the floor. She was brought out of the memory by a small meow coming from the top of the barn. She looked up towards the hay and frowned. She needed a ladder. She looked around the barn and frowned. The ladder had been moved. She headed outside, sneakers crunching on the snow as she headed into the house and towards the cleaning supplies closet. She opened it and looked. A step stool. She could make it work. It had five steps on it. 

She headed back into the barn and set the stool up by the wall. She climbed the step stool and climbed the five steps. She was barely missing the ledge to the top when she heard Nicole’s cruiser crunching the snow in the driveway. She headed out to meet her beautiful redheaded girlfriend and was quickly pulled into a crushing hug. 

“Why are you outside Wav?” Nicole’s curiosity and worry laced her voice. 

“There’s a kitten stuck in the top of the barn.” She nestled her head in the crook of the cops neck and inhaled the smell of strawberries. 

“Alright, well, let’s go save her.” Nicole let go of the smaller woman and headed towards the barn, smirking when she saw the step stool. “You were trying to get up, using that? That’s a good way to fall baby.” She went against her own advice as she climbed it, easily being able to the reach the top ledge of the top of the barn. 

“I couldn’t find the ladder.” She pouted slightly, watching her girl rummage through the hay. She finally produced the sound of the meows, a small black cat. “She’s so cute.” Waverly whined. 

“Let’s keep her.” Nicole suggested, putting the kitten in her jacket as she climbed back down onto the step stool. She held the wiggling beast through the jacket as Waverly collected the step stool. 

“We can think of a name inside.” Waverly leaned up and kissed Nicole’s cheek, before rushing ahead of her to get back inside the warmth of the house.


	39. Wayhaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole driving Wynonna to the hospital in her police car with the sirens and has to call Waverly from the hospital

“Wynonna you need to calm down!” Nicole half shouted at her. The labor had just started all of a sudden and Wynonna had started screaming that she needed to go to the hospital. They had all warned her not to work the last month of her pregnancy but of course she didn’t listen. 

“Don’t you have sirens?” Wynonna asked sharply. 

“Yeah.” She flipped the switch on, Wynonna relaxing once she saw the lights reflected on the glass of the houses around them. 

“Do your breathing exercises Wynonna, they’ll help.” Nicole suggested. She was speeding to the hospital, wanting to get Wynonna there so the little one in her stomach wouldn’t be welcomed in the front seat of her cruiser. She listened to Wynonna do her breathing exercises and slightly relaxed. They were almost to the hospital. She took the turn towards the ER kinda sharp but easily corrected it. The lights and her cruiser were off in record time as she came around the side and opened up Wynonna door.

“I can carry you.” The redhead suggested. 

“I’ll walk.” Wynonna said quickly. She was holding her stomach and as she stood she groaned in pain and almost fell. Nicole caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist, quickly getting her inside the hospital. The staff was quickly on them and finding her a room. 

“I’ve gotta call Waverly. She’ll kill me if she’s not here for this.” She told Wynonna as they waited in the ER for a room. 

“Do it Haught.” Wynonna nodded at her. Nicole quickly had her phone out as she headed out to park her cruiser in the actual parking lot of the hospital. Waverly answered on the second ring. 

“Hey Wav.” She breathed into the phone. 

“What’s wrong? I can hear the car in the background.” 

“I had to bring Wynonna to the hospital.” She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. 

“What?! It’s time! I’m having Doc bring me. I’ll be there soon okay? I love you. Keep an eye on her.” Waverly rushed out. 

“Of course. Yeah, I love you too.” She quickly hung up. She smiled to herself as she headed back into the hospital. Their family was about to grow and she was giddy with excitement.


	40. Flaritza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Could you do more Flaritza fics? I love that one you wrote where Maritza is sick, especially that you included her daughter because I feel like lots of people forget that she's s mom. So maybe you could do another where Flaritza take her to her first day of school? And another where Flaca meets Juliana for the first time? Thank you!!

“Juliana Ramos! I swear to God if you don’t put this backpack on and stand still for a picture.” Maritza was at her last straw. Her daughter was stubborn and the prospect of school had sent her into a fit. Flaca was standing, observing, with her arms crossed over her chest. She finally stepped forward a bit and knelt down so she could be eye level with Juliana.

“Hey, Mija. Would feel better if I went with you? We can take pictures together.” She said softly, trying to entice the smaller girl into getting ready so her girlfriend could relax and also finish getting ready. She watched the pout on the tiny angelic face disappear and be replaced with a grin. 

“Si, Mama. Let’s take pictures.” She nodded vigorously. “Then you can take me to school with Mommy.” She agreed. 

“Okay you two. Look at me.” Martiza had her phone out with the camera up. The first photo was Flaca beside Juliana, both smiling. The second they were making silly faces at each other. The third she had caught Flaca tickling Juli and it warmed her heart. She put it as the background to her phone and smiled everytime she saw it, the ecstatic grin on her daughter and the love shining through Flaca. It was days like today that she was reminded that Flaca was the best thing to ever happen to her. 

‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘‘

“You’ll be okay Flaca. If you can have Maritza fall for you in a prison, you can have a little girl fall for you over a churro at your favorite restaurant.” Flaca was looking into the mirror in the hall of the house she was crashing in. Her abuelita had decided she could stay while she got a job and saved up money. It also helped her with her parole officer; knowing she was really trying to turn her life around. 

She had been texting Martiza almost nonstop since they both had gotten a phone number and the relationship they had in prison had carried over into the outside world. They had gone on a few dates; the movies, the swap meet (Maritza was really good at bartering), and a few evening outs of just walking around and holding hands. 

Her phone dinged and she picked it up. She unlocked it and stared at the text. It read on our way and she found her heart rate increasing. She had never even been this nervous when she was before a judge. She sighed and picked up her glass of water, sipping it. It was only ten minutes before the door to the restaurant made the high pitched squeal of it being opened and her girlfriend entered, holding hands with the cutest little girl she had ever seen. She was quickly on her feet so they knew where she was. 

“Maritza.” She said loud enough that the gorgeous woman turned around and smiled at her. 

“Juliana, this is Flaca.” The little girls brown eyes scanned her for what felt like forever. She finally settled on her face and asked her one question, the ultimate test.

“When are we having churros?” Juliana’s eyebrow raised. 

“They’re already ordered.” Flaca told her. She watched Juliana nudged Maritza and whisper something in her ear. Flaca looked worried at the interaction but the wink sent her way by her girlfriend, let her know everything was just okay.


	41. Flaritza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you please write one where flaca proposes?

Flaca looked at their dining room. She had a vase with a dozen roses in the middle and their favorite Chinese takeout on the table. She couldn’t really cook, Maritza was the chef of the two of them, so she stuck with something she knew her girl would like. She had just dimmed the music and put on the mix she had found on pandora when Maritza opened the door. Flaca had sent Juliana to her Abuelita for the night, telling her that they needed a date night. She felt the ring in her pocket and got giddy with excitement. As soon as her eyes met Mari’s she melted. 

“What’s all this baby?” The smaller Latina gestured to the table. 

“Well, I wanted to surprise you.” Flaca flushed and smiled at her girlfriend. She waited until her Mari set her bags down and sat before getting on one knee in front of her. 

“Look, I’m a..I’m really bad at emotions. But I knew that day when we met in Litchfield that this is what I wanted. You and Juliana. This little apartment. The goldfish we forget to feed.” She reached in her pants pocket and pulled out the small diamond ring, displaying it to Maritza.

“I know this isn’t big or anything Mari but te amo. Maritza, eres el amor de mi vida. ¿Te casas conmigo?” She watched several emotions flash across her girls face before Mari finally dropped in front of her, clinging to her as if her life depended on it. 

“Me casaré contigo, mi amor.” Maritza was sobbing into her neck, peppering her with kisses. 

“Here Mari.” She grabbed her now fiancee’s hand and slid the ring on, smiling at it before closing the distance and sealing their future together with a breath taking kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompt suggestions? Hit me up at rowantheriddler.tumblr.com


End file.
